Parce que la gourmandise est un joli défaut
by Bichebleue
Summary: Réaliser un fraisier pour un anniversaire c'est risqué. Surtout quand on s'appelle Temari no Sabaku, qu'on ne sait pas cuire un œuf sans faire sauter la maison et qu'on déteste son professeur de pâtisserie. Parviendra-t-il à ne pas la réduire en pâte à choux ? ShikaTema : pour le plaisir des yeux et des papilles !
1. Chapter 1

A l'heure où certains dormaient paisiblement au fond de leur lit, d'autres débutaient déjà leur journée de travail.

Avant même le lever du soleil, ils étaient déjà debout à s'affairer densément. Tel était le cas de Nara Shikamaru. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il n'était pas le paresseux que son allure faisait croire. Son réveil sonnait tous les matins à 2h10 tapantes, il se levait sans broncher et partait envahir la salle de bain familiale avant son père. Puis, sans perdre de temps, il déjeunait sur le pouce, n'étant pas un très gros mangeur et filait à l'atelier avant même que la pendule ne sonne trois heures dans la maison familiale. Il arrivait le premier sur son lieu de travail et inspectait sa salle d'opération longuement avant d'enfiler son tablier et sa coiffe.

Pour ce faire, il descendait sa haute queue de cheval et rabattait ensuite la petite toque sans aucune difficulté.

A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Shikamaru, qui était doté du plus grand quotient intellectuel du pays et certainement de toute la zone Pacifique, avait quitté son prestigieux lycée l'année dernière. Au début, tout le monde avait cru à un coup de folie et que la raison ramènerait l'adolescent qui devait sans doute faire sa crise sur le chemin de l'école. Or, au fil des mois, l'évidence les avait médusés : l'adolescent préférait accompagner son père, meilleur boulanger de toute la région, au lieu de résoudre des problèmes algébriques qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop simples et futiles. A quoi cela servait-il qu'il perde des journées entières en classe à rêver de nouvelles recettes quand il lui fallait se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas ? Ses parents avaient respecté son choix contrairement à ceux qui appelaient cela un « véritable gâchis » comme ses anciens professeurs ou son entourage. Ils disaient tous que c'était sans avenir, que les gens se lasseraient vite de cette boulangerie qui offrait des spécialités françaises de très bonne qualité, que ce n'était qu'une mode d'occidentalisation et que les Japonais bouderaient ultérieurement la boulangerie des Nara. Son cercle d'amis n'avait pas compris au départ mais venait se régaler auprès de lui le matin ou pour le goûter. Son quotidien était nettement plus agréable depuis qu'il avait choisi cette voie. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sans sacrifices. Il ne connaissait plus les grasses matinées sauf lorsqu'il tombait malade ce qui était rare, il se couchait tard, se levait extrêmement tôt alors qu'il aimait beaucoup dormir. Il travaillait les jours fériés, les week-ends et avait très peu de vacances. Au final, sa vie avait radicalement changé mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait donc cela lui importait peu. Shikamaru installa ses ustensiles et les ingrédients nécessaires sur sa table de travail. Il nourrissait le levain maître pendant que son père faisait son apparition.

- Fiston, tu devrais respecter les horaires et ne pas commencer avant.

- Ça me dérange pas, P'pa.

- Mais tu inquiètes ta mère, elle se fait du souci pour ta santé.

- Maman s'inquiète pour rien, elle ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis de se reposer.

La discussion était close. Son fils resterait sourd à sa requête et ferait comme bon il lui semblerait. Il n'avait besoin d'aller loin pour savoir de qui il héritait ce trait de caractère. Shikamaru n'avait pas levé un regard sur son paternel qui enfila à son tour son tablier, sa toque et installa sa table de travail. Son fils effectuait déjà son premier pétrissage afin de mélanger les ingrédients. Il avait un tour de main exceptionnel qui lui ferait certainement remporté le concours de meilleur boulanger, même lui ferait pâle figure face à son fils dans quelques années. Ses gestes précis manquaient encore de technicité et de vigueur, il manquait à son fils un coup de fouet, le genre d'énergie qui émanait de sa mère. Peut-être qu'un peu de sport lui ferait du bien parce que la motivation était bel et bien là, elle. Rapidement, sa pâte prenait consistance et il s'approchait de la prochaine étape, le frasage, qui s'effectuait à vitesse lente et qui permettait d'obtenir la consistance de pâte qu'on souhaitait. Celle de Shikamaru était plus molle, souple, « douce » comme on disait dans le jargon du métier, parfaite pour les paresseux ou les mal réveillés qui avaient du mal à mâcher dès le matin. Lui se pliait aux préférences de sa clientèle. Il savait que Mr Madara Uchiwa préférait la pâte ferme et que Mlle Shizune, la pâte bâtarde. Chacun avait ses goûts et il les connaissait tous.

Il versa ses ingrédients dans son grand bol avec les mesures désirées et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils unique. Il s'apprêtait à étirer la pâte avec tout le sérieux dont il faisait preuve. Shikaku était vraiment très fier de son fils. Non pas parce qu'il avait décidé de choisir sa voie, de suivre ses pas mais parce qu'il faisait son métier avec une passion quasi dévorante qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son esprit que la quantité de gluten, l'élasticité de pâte et son soufflage et avec les années, son esprit avait accordé une large place à sa famille. Shikamaru était encore au stade où il ne voyait que la boulangerie sous ses yeux et que seul ce monde existait. Beaucoup de ses amis lui avaient dit de tout faire pour que son génie de fils continue ses études et devienne un grand et fortuné ingénieur ou directeur d'une multinationale mais il ne les avait pas écoutés, avait délibérément ignoré les cris de désespoir des professeurs et avait laissé son fils faire ses propres choix. Et il ne regrettait pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant de voir sur le visage de son fils un sourire de satisfaction après la dernière tournée de la journée et de le savoir heureux en tous cas, dans son travail. Seul son bonheur lui importait et il ne laisserait personne dicter les chemins que devrait emprunter son enfant.

- Vieil homme, je n'ai pas pris un seul centimètre cette nuit, bougonna l'adolescent.

Il avait remarqué que son paternel le fixait et songeait aux nombreuses pensées niaises et trop sentimentales pour lui qui taraudaient l'esprit de son pauvre père. Gêné, il ne se retourna pas et continua à étirer sa pâte tranquillement. Shikaku émit un petit rire discret qui signifiait à son enfant qu'il avait saisi son message implicite. Il cesserait de l'embarrasser en arrêtant de le fixer. Le boulanger porta toute son attention sur sa pâte tandis que son fils passait à l'étape suivante, le pointage. Tout était inscrit dans la tête de Shikamaru. Il effectuait à la perfection les gestes appris avec son père, ses astuces qu'il mêlait à ses cours. Sans perdre de temps, pendant que sa première pâte reposait paisiblement, il attaquait sa deuxième tournée tout en veillant à sa première pâte comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Cinq heures et demies venaient à peine d'être sonnées que les premiers clients pénétraient déjà dans la boulangerie. La mère de Shikamaru avait suivi son époux dans sa passion d'abord parce qu'elle fut conquise par le talent de son mari, pour le soulager et parce qu'elle avait le sens des affaires et était une vraie chef en pâtisserie tout en étant une très bonne gestionnaire des comptes. Elle était polyvalente et son mari l'avait embauchée du premier coup. Elle accueillait avec le sourire ses clients devenus de bonnes connaissances et préparait même à l'avance la commande de ceux qui ne variaient pas les plaisirs. La boulangerie des Nara fonctionnait bien.

Sa clientèle accroissait avec le temps, les nouveaux arrivants et les nouveaux conquis par le bouche-à-oreille rejoignaient les fidèles et de grands restaurants de Tokyo venaient s'approvisionner chez eux depuis peu. Les affaires allaient bon train et Yoshino se faisait une joie de sacrifier un samedi après-midi à faire les comptes.

Avec son fils, cela allait beaucoup plus vite. Lorsqu'il était petit, il savait déjà compter avant tous ses autres camarades grâce au temps qu'il passait à comptabiliser les recettes de l'entreprise familiale avec sa mère. Avec son cerveau surdéveloppé, en moins de vingt minutes, il achevait ce qu'il lui aurait pris au moins plus d'une heure.

Vers sept heures, il n'y avait plus seulement les matinaux qui venaient chercher leur pain mais les chefs de famille arrivaient la mine encore endormie parfois. Les écoliers passaient toujours Au cerf amoureux pour leurs réserves de sucreries, les familles préféraient les viennoiseries et les personnes âgées appréciaient la brioche. Yoshino connaissait tous ses clients mais il y avait une personne qu'elle appréciait beaucoup : il s'agissait du seul Français de la région qui faisait fortune dans l'architecture, Louis no Sabaku. Ce dernier par amour du pays du Soleil Levant avait délaissé sa terre natale, tout abandonné pour s'intégrer complètement au pays nippon. Il avait pris le nom de famille de sa femme avec qui il élevait trois beaux enfants qui n'avaient pas encore posé le pied dans sa boulangerie et pour cause, leur père venait de lui-même, en roller pour acheter son pain quotidien. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

- Bonjour, Mme Nara, salua-t-il, en français.

Il parlait toujours dans sa langue natale pour lui souhaiter bonjour sans omettre le salut japonais et continuait dans la langue nippone sans aucun problème.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, comme d'habitude, Louis-san, et vous ?

- Ah … j'ai peu dormi à cause de ma fille qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on visionne les six films des Gendarmes de Saint-Tropez, ils sont tous en train de dormir sauf elle. Vous savez, elle fait sa gym matinale, rapporta l'homme, amusé. Cette enfant m'épuise depuis sa naissance.

- Vous en avez de la chance, moi je me suis épuisée à trouver des activités distrayantes pour mon fils qui ne rêvait que d'observer tranquillement les nuages.

- Nous sommes bien tombés. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il donnait des cours de pâtisseries, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, il veut offrir un superbe cadeau à son meilleur ami et s'est fait une promesse de le financer tout seul.

- Si je parviens à trouver un créneau, je m'inscrirai bien volontiers à ses cours, apprit le no Sabaku, en lorgnant avec gourmandise sur les croissants. Je vous préviendrai.

-Shikamaru sera ravi d'avoir un de ses plus fidèles clients à son cours.

- Non, ma fille est certainement son admiratrice attitrée. Je devrais la filmer et vous la montrer, tiens.

Yoshino émit un rire et enfourna l'habituelle commande du Français dans un joli sachet écologique.

- Deux baguettes traditions, quatre croissants, quatre pains au chocolat, deux pains aux raisins et un pain de campagne, rappela-t-elle, en tendant la commande.

- Impeccable, comme toujours, Mme Nara. Je vous remercie.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Louis-san. Passez une bonne journée !

Sans plus attendre, l'homme plongea sa main pour attraper un croissant qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Un « hmmm » suggestif s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier la saveur de l'aliment. Il se revoyait chez ses grands-parents pendant les vacances quand c'était croissant à volonté, qu'est-ce qu'il vénérait le boulanger de son enfance ! Et les Nara étaient les seuls qui parvenaient à le replonger en enfance.

- Grâce à vous, ma journée est toujours bonne, Mme Nara. Bon, j'y vais ! Je vais nourrir ma sportive qui doit être affamée.

Et il sortit rapidement et roula avec aise en direction de chez lui. Personne n'était en vue et Yoshino en profita pour descendre dans l'atelier de ses deux artisans préférés.

- Mr no Sabaku vient de passer et il a apprécié vos croissants.

- Ce cher Louis … il faudrait que je lui prépare quelque chose de grandiose pour le remercier de sa fidélité.

- Avec lui, il nous faudrait plusieurs cartes de fidélité, marmonna l'adolescent, en tailladant une pâte qui porterait sa signature.

Le visage de sa mère s'embrunit et ses sourcils se rejoignirent exprimant clairement son mécontentement.

- Shikamaru, je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier cette histoire de cartes de fidélité.

Son rejeton haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose ignorant superbement le sermon qu'elle lui faisait tout en priant pour que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse. Il avait proposé à sa mère de créer des cartes afin que les clients les plus fidèles bénéficient de gourmandises gratuites. Yoshino avait refusé en argumentant que sa boulangerie n'était pas un vulgaire supermarché et qu'elle resterait telle qu'elle était. Point barre.

Intelligemment, son père n'avait pas rétorqué et l'affaire demeurait close tant que Yoshino ne serait pas d'accord. Quelqu'un exauça le vœu secret de l'adolescent et la matriarche dut remonter pour accueillir ses nouveaux clients.

Si pour les Nara, la journée commençait très tôt, les no Sabaku se levaient à une heure dite normale, exceptée l'adolescente qui terminait sa gymnastique matinale. Elle fonça ensuite dans la salle de bain, volant la place à sa mère de quelques minutes et se doucha en chantonnant à tue-tête comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Temari commençait toujours ses journées ainsi : série d'abdos, fitness et quatre postures de yoga, douche, habillage et direction la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était LE moment de la journée qu'elle préférait particulièrement. Elle enfila promptement son uniforme scolaire sans s'attarder sur les plis de sa jupe et s'empressa de gagner l'étage inférieur quand elle entendit la voix de son père. Retenant un sourire, elle dévala les escaliers et sauta sur le dos de son père pour déposer un sonore baiser sur sa joue.

- Salut, Papa !

- Bonjour, Hime-san, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai rêvé que je mettais au tapi ce prétentieux de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ça, tu l'as déjà fait, rappela Louis no Sabaku, en disposant les délices sur la table à manger.

- Je rêve de recommencer.

- Son père nous traduira en justice si tu fais cela.

Il n'entendit plus rien et n'eut pas de mal à deviner que sa fille se délectait d'une superbe vision. Ses deux mains maintenaient à hauteur de ses yeux une baguette qu'elle détailla longuement. Une pâte dorée, parsemée d'une légère couche de farine, l'effluve du beau pain. Le nez de la jeune fille s'apposa sur la baguette et elle huma l'odeur délectable avec contentement et avec un plaisir non feint, elle rompit un morceau, étudia le bruit du pain rompu et inspecta l'intérieur. Une mie jaune, bien alvéolée et une grigne bien inscrite, la signature de sa boulangerie favorite. Temari planta ses dents dans son morceau, apprécia le croustillant qui crépitait sous ses dents et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Le bruit bourdonnait agréablement bien à ses oreilles, elle se délecta du goût magique de la mie et du croustillant sous ses dents et une extase s'empara d'elle.

- Chuperbe.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler la bouche pleine, jeune fille, réprimanda le paternel.

Il comprenait mieux que personne les sens appréciateurs de son enfant et ne pouvait qu'acquiescer son jugement. La boulangerie des Nara était la meilleure de tout le Japon. Temari avait tous les ingrédients qu'elle désirait à sa portée et elle se régala de la commande de son père. Ils s'extasièrent tous les deux sur le bout d'une baguette quand un hurlement les fit sursauter.

- TTAAAAAAAIIYOOOOO !

Une fusée brune fondit sur la corbeille des pains au chocolat qui fut collée au buste de son tout récent propriétaire.

- Kankûro, tu es insupportable, lâcha Temari, dédaigneuse.

- C'est toi qui l'es ! accusa son triplé, brûle-pourpoint. Tous les jours, tu me voles mes pains au choco …

- Ce ne sont pas **_que_** tes pains au chocolat, Kankûro !

- Papa les achète pour moi, toi, tu as ton pain de seigle ou de …

- C'est du pain de campagne, ignorant !

- Je sais que tu chipes dans mes affaires, sale pie !

Louis no Sabaku emporta son plateau pour manger dans son salon à l'abri des cris et des insultes. Il en avait l'habitude car chaque matin, ses trois enfants se disputaient pour tout et rien et en dix-sept ans, cela n'avait pas changé et n'était pas prêt de changer.

Sa femme tentait de maintenir l'ordre mais lui baissait les bras car cela ne servait à rien. Kankûro allait renchérir …

- Tu n'as qu'à demander tes propres choses et laisse mon pain au raisin, dégénérée !

Temari allait rétorquer avec une voix stridente et ô combien puissante …

- ALIÉNÉ ! JE NE T'AI RIEN PRIS DU TOUT ET CE NE SONT PAS QUE TES AFFAIRES !

Les insultes qu'ils se lancèrent étaient si grossières, qu'il n'osait pas les retranscrire. Ensuite, son autre fils, Gaara, émergeait du couloir dans sa robe de chambre rouge sang et réclamerait …

- Mes pains aux raisins, Kankûro.

Ce à quoi répondrait …

- C'est Temari qui a tout bouffé !

Dont découlerait …

- ESPÈCE DE MENTEUR, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Et les verres de la cuisine se brisaient s'ils étaient entraînés par le brun et la blonde qui ne se souciaient pas des pertes de la vaisselle. Gaara profiterait de cette bagarre pour préparer son propre plateau et retourner dans sa chambre, en emportant les mets préférés de sa sœur et de son frère qui le remarquaient et viendraient saccager sa chambre. Louis no Sabaku n'avait la paix que lorsque ses triplés se rendaient au lycée.

Comme chaque matin, Temari fulminait contre ses odieux frangins, chacun, affublé de leur meilleur ami, faisait de même. Elle fusilla du regard le brun avec son ami châtain qui sentait le chien à plein nez et ignora le rouquin qui traînait avec un blond aux immenses yeux bleus. Quant à elle, une jolie fille brune avec deux macarons supportait ses malheurs et la soutenait dans son horrible quotidien.

- Encore un an et vous ne serez pas dans la même université, rappela-t-elle.

- Un an, c'est beaucoup trop long … j'ai envie de me pendre !

- Ah non, là, tu leur ferais un grand plaisir.

- Merde … pas moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

Elle broya du noir une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que sa meilleure amie trouve un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant qui lui permettrait de recouvrer une meilleure humeur. Heureusement, elle était pleine de ressources.

- Alors, tu as quelque chose pour ta mère ?

Dans quelques jours, la mère de Temari fêterait son anniversaire et la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée du cadeau qu'elle lui ferait. Elle avait passé en revue tout ce qui pourrait satisfaire sa mère mais aucun coup de cœur ne l'avait ébranlée. Elle se demandait ce que ses frères tramaient de leur côté mais impossible de dénicher quelques informations sans que l'un ou l'autre hurle à la tricherie. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander conseil à son père car ce dernier avait déjà du mal à trouver un présent pour sa femme. Résultat, Temari était livrée à elle-même et n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point trouver le cadeau idéal était dur.

- Malheureusement, non. J'ai bien questionné ma grand-mère ou ma tante, elles ne trouvent rien de particulier.

La brune se stoppa, ouvrit son sac à dos, fouilla durant quelques minutes et extirpa un papier froissé et griffonné. Temari reconnut l'écriture de sa meilleure amie et le déplia pendant que celle-ci rajusta son sac. Tenten avait noté toutes les idées de la blonde et avait mis sur le papier les siennes également.

- Raye ce que tu rejettes.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, attrapa un stylo et surligna les idées qu'elle oubliait. Finalement, elle les raya toutes et fut encore plus désespérée.

- J'en ai marre.

- Ne désespère pas. Elle rentre quand de son voyage ?

Heureusement pour Temari, sa mère ne reviendrait de son voyage d'affaire que trois jours après son anniversaire, ce qui lui laissait encore du temps mais pas tant que ça. Elle haussa les épaules en signe de temps mort et elles gagnèrent les portes de leur lycée le moral dans les chaussettes.

Temari ne recouvra pas sa sempiternelle bonne humeur de toute la journée. Elle avait rêvassé à tous les cours et s'était ennuyée plus que d'habitude. Même Tenten n'avait pas réussi à la faire rire. Des écoliers passaient devant les portes de leur lycée pour regagner leur école et l'un d'entre eux tenait dans sa main son goûter, une part de fraisier et soudain, un flash la traversa. Elle demeura absente un long moment de sorte que ses amis prirent peur et un sourire béat envahit ses lèvres.

- Temari, ça va ?

Elle agrippa brusquement les épaules de sa meilleure amie et manqua de la secouer comme un prunier tellement elle était radieuse.

- Eurêka, Tenten !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai trouvé le cadeau !

Les yeux de la brune s'illuminèrent et Temari s'empressa de répondre à sa question silencieuse en l'éloignant de leur groupe de camarades.

- Alors ? pressa Tenten, trépignant d'impatience.

- Un fraisier.

-Pardon ?

- Ma mère adore les fraisiers.

Tenten ne cacha pas son trouble et sa déception. Un fraisier ? Quelle étrange idée.

- Temari … ça implique de l'entretien … je sais que tu adores les plantes mais un fraisier ne résisterait pas aux …

- Je parle du gâteau, Tenten !

La jolie brune en fut encore plus estomaquée et perplexe. Son amie avait la main verte donc pour la plante, elle ne se faisait pas de souci mais question talent culinaire… même Naruto apparaissait plus doué que la Sabaku. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une telle entreprise ou sinon sa famille risquait une indigestion qui les aliterait pendant des mois à l'hôpital.

- Euh … tu ne sais pas cuisiner, Temari et j'ai bien peur que tu ne réussisses pas ce gâteau.

La joie de la jeune fille s'évanouit immédiatement et Tenten se jura de tourner sa langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

- Je suis fichue … si je l'achète, ça n'aura pas la même valeur que si je le fais moi-même, se lamenta Temari, démoralisée.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Cependant, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle pouvait faire appel à un professionnel qui l'aiderait à préparer un gâteau, comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas acheté et le cadeau serait exceptionnel. Et justement, Tenten savait où son amie pouvait prendre des cours.

- Hey ! Ma mère m'a dit que le boulanger proposait des cours de pâtisserie. Tu ne voudrais pas tenter ?

Temari tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie avant de lui sauter au cou.

- Oh, Tenten, tu viens de me sauver la vie !

- Et toi de m'enlever la mienne …

La blonde desserra son étreinte et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Il était vingt-deux heures lorsque Shikaku Nara remonta l'étage supérieur et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier maugréa un « entre » et il le trouva assis sur son lit parsemé de fiches de recettes. Décidément, il prenait réellement son petit job à cœur. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son fils et jeta un œil aux fiches qu'il avait classées par degré de difficulté.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais une cliente.

- Ouais.

Au ton grave de sa voix, Shikaku déduisait que son fils n'était pas satisfait et fâché contre lui-même pour le manque de clients.

- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle paierait le double de ce que tu proposais.

- Ouais.

Il n'était pas content de lui. Qu'est-ce que son fils manquait de confiance en lui.

- Tu commences toujours demain ?

- Ouais.

Shikamaru avisa son bureau un instant et soupira profondément.

- Tu penses que ça sert à quelque chose ? Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai affiché les annonces et mis à part la fille de Mr no Sabaku, personne d'autre ne souhaite mes services.

- Si tu satisfais Mlle no Sabaku, elle en parlera autour d'elle et les gens afflueront pour assister à tes cours.

- Cette fille est si influente que ça ?

- Contrairement à toi, elle manie l'art de la communication, répondit Shikaku, en se levant. Bonne nuit, fiston.

- Bonne nuit, P'pa.

L'adolescent suivit son père du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre et il rangea ses fiches dans un soupir pour s'allonger sur son lit. Il vérifia son réveil et ferma les yeux. Demain, une journée identique se déroulerait.

Temari vérifia son carnet où était marquée l'adresse du fameux bâtiment.

Son père l'avait inscrite la veille aux cours de son boulanger préféré et la femme de celui-ci avait immédiatement programmé un cours après sa dernière heure au lycée.

Elle leva la tête et identifia l'immeuble. C'était bien celui-ci. Elle composa le code inscrit sur son carnet, y entra et monta les deux étages.

Shikamaru avait loué une salle avec une grande cuisine, croyant qu'une dizaine de personnes serait intéressée par son annonce et le regrettait actuellement. La location lui coûterait plus de la moitié du salaire qu'il espérait gagner, ce qui réduisait le budget pour le cadeau de son meilleur ami. Galère. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'engager dans un tel pétrin.

Temari se posta devant la porte d'entrée et appuya sur la sonnerie. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et elle y entra, en espérant que le boulanger serait un peu plus chaleureux que son accueil. Elle se déchaussa et avança vers le bruit provoqué par les tiroirs de placards qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. L'adolescente tomba sur une immense cuisine, beaucoup plus grande que la sienne et inévitablement, adéquate pour des cours de pâtisserie et remarqua un adolescent qu'elle avait déjà vu au lycée. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais sa réputation, si.

- Hey, le flemmard, me dis pas que tu prends des cours ?

Le flemmard en question leva la tête d'un article sur un boulanger français et croisa le regard moqueur de l'adolescente. Son visage ne put dissimuler l'horreur et le dégoût qu'il éprouva à l'égard de la jeune fille. Il la reconnaissait, c'était cette fille dont tous les garçons parlaient lorsqu'il était au lycée. Ils bavaient tous sur elle, rêvaient de pouvoir être son petit-ami ou simplement son sex-friend, parce qu'apparemment, la jolie pin-up cachait un terrible caractère qui ferait passer un requin blanc pour un agneau.

Il n'écoutait pas trop les rumeurs mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue plaquer à terre Sasuke Uchiwa et lui filer la raclée du millénaire, il avait pris peur de cette furie et l'avait ignorée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie de sa classe.

Que faisait-elle ici d'ailleurs ?

Attendez une minute … Elle ne pouvait pas être la fille de Mr no Sabaku ? Pas possible qu'un homme aussi respectueux puisse être le géniteur d'un démon pareil. Elle avait dû se tromper.

- Sors d'ici.

Temari perçut le mépris dans la voix monocorde de l'adolescent et sa colère fusa comme sa réplique.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Hors de question pour Shikamaru de révéler à cette garce qu'il donnait des cours de pâtisserie. Le lycée jaserait jusqu'à la dix-septième génération de Nara après lui par sa faute. Cette pipelette se ferait un plaisir de débarquer au lycée et de hurler sur tous les toits du Japon qu'il savait cuisiner.

- Dégage.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

- Sinon quoi ?

Il se redressa et de là où elle était, Temari remarqua qu'il avait changé physiquement depuis son départ. Pourtant, il avait beau avoir pris dix ou vingt centimètres, il ne lui inspirait pas l'once de peur et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, solidement campée sur ses jambes.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, mais pour toi, je ferai un effort.

Le flemmard faire un effort ?! Grands dieux, le Ciel lui tombera sur la tête !

- Dégage d'ici, la furie.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sorte ?!

- Tu te barres parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici, vociféra Shikamaru, hostile.

L'adolescente afficha un air triomphal qui ne lui inspira rien de bon.

- Tu as tort le flemmard, j'ai rendez-vous ici, annonça-t-elle, fière de lui clouer le bec.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux avant de devenir blême. Alors comme ça, la furie meurtrière était le rejeton de Mr no Sabaku ? Et il allait devoir lui apprendre à cuisiner des plats sucrés ? Le Ciel se fichait de lui, les kamis lui jouaient un mauvais tort, un sale et très mauvais tort qui causerait le suicide psychique de l'un d'entre eux.

Temari remarqua que son adversaire perdait des couleurs et se sentit doublement plus fière. Magnifique, elle l'avait mouché et il partirait les pieds traînants, la queue entre les pattes. Ce flemmard était resté un perdant finalement.

Une horreur, c'était une véritable horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas être sa cliente. Non, il préférait resté sans un sou qu'enseigner à la furie meurtrière de son ancien lycée. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle faisait aux garçons et ils s'entendaient déjà assez mal, il n'avait aucune envie de subir son courroux. Plutôt claquer la porter.

- Tu es là pour quoi ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- T'es toujours aussi agressive.

- Je t'emmerde, le flemmard pleurnichard.

Ah non, elle aussi se rappelait le jour où Hidan lui avait fracturé la rotule et qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes tant il avait eu mal. Depuis ce maudit jour, il avait été affublé de ce surnom par cette garce. L'adolescente avait perçu son mouvement de répulsion et sut qu'elle avait touché un point faible. Le pauvre, il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

- Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai rendez-vous.

- Vraiment ?

C'est bon, il l'avait rendue furieuse. Temari avança vers lui, auréolée d'une aura très menaçante qui ne l'effraya pas. Il demeura appuyé contre la table de travail et l'observa avancer vers lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était enlaidie. Malheureusement. Il aurait bien aimé que les kamis la sanctionnent pour tous ses méfaits en lui retirant sa beauté féline. Au moins, il savait quel serait son sujet de prière ce soir.

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi le jeu que ton cerveau tordu a inventé pour me piéger, tu te trompes, flemmard, siffla-t-elle. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici pour te faire plaisir.

- Dommage, parce que je vais fermer et tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'avoue à ton père où tu te trouves, Mlle no Sabaku.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et Shikamaru sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Ainsi donc, cette insupportable garce avait bien pour père l'homme charmant, le fidèle client de sa famille. Galère. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas.

Temari fixait avec horreur l'adolescent devant elle. Il possédait les clefs de la salle, par conséquent, c'était lui son rendez-vous, c'était lui qui allait lui apprendre à cuisiner ?! Par tous les dieux de la Terre, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareille sanction ?

Avoir ce … flemmard inutile comme seul espoir pour épater sa mère ?!

Non, c'était vraiment pas juste, vraiment, vraiment pas juste. Assister à la décomposition du visage de la Sabaku n'avait pas de prix et valait tous les trésors au monde. Il tenait sa revanche. Puisqu'il allait être son instructeur, il allait pouvoir se venger de tous les « pleurnichard » et « flemmard » qu'elle avait professés durant leur scolarité.

- Co … comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

- Tout le monde paie un jour, no Sabaku, t'as de la chance, ça arrive tôt.

Temari darda un regard assassin sur l'adolescent qui ne faiblit même pas.

- Va te faire voir, flemmard.

- Dommage, personne ne te dispensera un cours.

Son père ne lui avait pas précisé que c'était le flemmard son mentor, il avait dit « ton boulanger préféré » point barre. A ce qu'elle savait, le pleurnichard n'était pas boulanger donc cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Arrête de foutre de moi, tu ne sais même pas cuisiner.

- Largement mieux que toi, no Sabaku.

Elle lui montra son majeur et partit en direction de l'entrée. Elle remit ses chaussures et sans un adieu, elle disparut et claqua la porte, laissant Shikamaru dans de grandes réflexions. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il venait de perdre sa seule source de revenu.

- Galère.

Temari était très énervée et ce fut Kankûro qui en paya les frais. Même le petit déjeuner habituel ne lui fit pas recouvrir le sourire et son père s'en inquiéta beaucoup. Délaissant son repas matinal, il s'installa devant elle et la vit fulminer contre son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu devais aller à un cours, hier. Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Voyons, Temari, d'un, tu es ma fille, de deux, tu es restée muette toute la soirée. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te contrarie.

L'adolescente soutint le regard grave et soucieux de son paternel et posa son visage sur ses joues, affichant une mine ennuyée. Bien sûr qu'elle était contrariée, extrêmement contrariée même.

- Papa …

- Ç'a un lien avec le cours de pâtisserie ?

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était notre boulanger.

- C'est lui, affirma Louis no Sabaku, intrigué.

- Non, j'étais face à un adolescent qui …

- Il t'a fait du mal ?! rugit l'homme, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Non, Papa, c'est plutôt l'inverse …

Le Frenchie se calma et se réinstalla beaucoup plus tranquille mais toujours aussi perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il gênait autant sa fille ?

- C'est ton boulanger favori, Tem.

- Le flemmard ne peut pas être boulanger, Papa, ça demande beaucoup trop d'énergie.

- Pourtant, les croissants que tu manges, c'est lui qui les prépare.

- Il devrait se lever à l'aube, se coucher très tard, fournir d'intenses efforts … non c'est pas le flemmard, ça. Désolée, Papa, mais là, on t'a dupé.

- Leur four est hyper chaud, il fait une chaleur … mais ses baguettes dorent toutes et sont formidables …

- Le pleurnichard supporter la chaleur ? N'importe quoi …

Temari émit un rire nerveux. Nerveux, parce que rares étaient les fois où son père mentait et elle devinait facilement lorsqu'il se fichait d'elle, or, actuellement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était totalement conscient et croyait fermement en ses propos. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas croire en cela. Vous imaginez celui qui préférait avoir zéro en sport que se fatiguer à courir un tour de terrain devenir boulanger ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être un poisson d'avril et malheureusement, on n'était pas en avril.

Par conséquent … Nan, tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas de ses yeux, elle n'y croirait pas.

- Bref, je me retrouve sans cours et tu n'auras pas de gâteau, Papa.

- Et pourquoi cela, ma chérie ? Je ne comprends pas ton aversion envers ce jeune homme charmant qu'est Shikamaru Nara. Il est très poli et absolument talent …

Temari glissa de sa chaise, provoquant un sursaut à son père qui la retint. A son tour de devenir livide et diaphane. Un violent atterrissage forcé, voilà ce qu'elle venait de subir. Il se nommait Nara Shikamaru … elle s'en rappelait maintenant, elle avait posé un nom sur cette tête d'endormi indifférent au monde qui l'entourait et qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Shikamaru Nara. La boulangerie Au Cerf amoureux appartenait à la famille Nara et il n'y avait pas vingt mille Nara dans la région.

- Papa, je me sens mal … parvint-elle à articuler, avant de se ruer vers l'étage supérieur.

Elle poussa Kankûro dans les escaliers qui hurla à mort et maugréa quand son père lui expliqua l'état de santé inquiétant de sa sœur. Celle-ci ferma à double tour sa chambre et se laissa glisser le long de sa porte.

Oh non … Shikamaru Nara était devenu boulanger ?

Elle savait qu'il avait quitté brusquement le lycée mais cela ne l'avait pas étonnée vu les résultats médiocres qu'enregistraient ses livrets scolaires. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu et apprendre maintenant qu'il gérait la boulangerie avec son père, boulangerie qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, boulanger qui préparait les mets les plus délicieux du monde, boulanger dont elle adorait les œuvres, boulanger dont elle ne supportait pas la personnalité.

Enfer et damnation !

Shikaku délaissa la surveillance du four un instant et fixa longuement son fils. Depuis ce matin, il l'observait et son impression gonflait d'heures en heures. Quelque chose tracassait son esprit et l'importunait dans son travail car il n'était pas aussi investi que d'ordinaire.

- Fiston, tu es en train de faire une baguette avec une pâte à croissants.

- Pa…pardon ?

C'était rare que son fils unique soit aussi distrait, il ne l'avait même pas entendu, les fois où il l'ignorait étaient quasi inexistantes. Cela signifiait que quelque chose de très mal tourmentait son esprit. Un juron se fit entendre et il comprit que son fils avait saisi son erreur.

- Va te reposer, Shikamaru.

- Non, P'pa, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas.

- Pose moi ce couteau, Shikamaru.

Cette voix était catégorique et l'adolescent obéit sans broncher en se tournant face à son père. Ce dernier gardait son sourire imperceptible qui disait qu'une hypothèse lui traversait l'esprit.

- Tu m'as l'air surmené.

- Je vais bien, répéta l'adolescent, têtu.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton premier cours.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, grommela-t-il, ronchon.

Son père éclata de rire, ce qui le surprit puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle hilarité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle ?

- Qu'est-ce cette fille t'a fait ?

Il avait tout saisi, comme d'habitude, son père lisait en lui et au fil des ans, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Galère. Maintenant, il allait devoir lui répondre et lui apprendre son échec.

- Nous étions dans le même lycée et on ne s'entendait pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de la revoir et elle non plus.

- Tu fais erreur, fiston.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil interrogateur à son père qui retourna à sa préparation. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Temari no Sabaku ne l'appréciait pas et ne ferait rien qu'y puisse les rapprocher tous les deux et il soutenait cette idée car lui-même espérait ne plus l'approcher. Cette fille était dangereuse et il se mettrait en constant pétrin avec elle dans ses pattes.

- Vous avez tous les deux des intérêts.

Elle ne reviendra pas.

- Elle a besoin de ces cours, tu as besoin de son argent pour l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami. Elle rappellera.

- Elle se débrouillera mais jamais elle demandera mon aide.

- Si elle tient à ses cours, elle t'appellera.

- No Sabaku ne fera jamais cela.

- On parie ?

Shikamaru soupira profondément, détournant son regard de son joyeux père. Cette fille préférerait mourir plutôt que l'avoir en professeur, sa dignité en prendra un si gros coup qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Songer à ce qu'elle le rappelle et lui dise qu'elle se pliait au jeu était purement utopique. C'est alors que sa mère apparut sur le seuil de la porte, un téléphone mobile en main.

- Shikamaru, c'est pour toi ?

L'adolescent se figea et fit face à sa mère, blême. Totalement utopique, c'était totalement utopique. Chôji devait certainement lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir de maths ou autre chose mais cela ne pouvait pas être …

- No Sabaku Temari souhaite te parler, précisa Yoshino, en avançant vers lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard signifiant « réponds ou je te tue » et il s'empara en tremblant de l'appareil qu'il rapprocha de son oreille. Il croisa le regard de son père, hilare, et déglutit difficilement. Purement utopique.

Tu parles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_J'ai été super surprise de voir autant d'enthousiasme dans vos commentaires. _

_Merci Dj-bxl, Liliputies, Lone Wolf 3482 et Maxine3482, ça m'a fait super plaisir et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster la suite. _

_Je sais qu'un Shikamaru boulanger, c'est plutôt ... surprenant mais bon, là, ce n'est plus mon coeur mais ma gourmandise qui a gouverné mes pensées pendant que je rédigeais ce long OS (oui, à la base ça devait être un simple OS, mais j'ai du mal à faire court ^^'). Et puis, j'ai pensé à tous ces chefs culinaires qu'on considère comme des génies, le rapprochement a été vite fait :) _

_Donc vu que c'est censé être un court OS et que je l'ai écrit pour faire rire, ben ... les deux personnages sont à la limite très caricaturés (surtout Temari ^^)._

_Sur ce, bon appétit ^^_

* * *

Temari n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi avec sa conscience, avait âprement lutté mais avait lamentablement cédé. D'autant que Tenten lui avait posé de solides arguments. Effectivement, elle avait ardemment besoin de ces cours de pâtisserie, elle souhaitait réellement faire quelque chose de manuel pour sa mère et puis le fraisier s'était imposé directement dans son esprit : il représentait le premier gâteau que ses parents s'étaient partagés, celui de leur mariage, le premier après sa naissance et celle de ses frères. C'était un symbole de l'union de ses parents, il représentait beaucoup pour eux et elle était déterminée à offrir cette pâtisserie à sa mère.

C'était son péché mignon.

Et puis, ce serait différent de tous les autres présents qu'ils pourraient lui offrir.  
Et venant d'elle, Temari, incapable de faire du riz, cela relèverait de l'exploit. Voilà pourquoi elle avait ardemment besoin du Nara. Personne d'autre ne faisait mieux que lui ces bonnes choses qu'elle prenait autant plaisir à déguster. C'était le meilleur boulanger de toute la région. Elle n'avait réellement pas eu le choix.  
De toute façon, elle n'aurait qu'à progresser rapidement ainsi, elle ne le supporterait pas des lustres.

Seul moyen de se débarrasser facilement : s'améliorer le plus vite possible. Elle avait calculé aussi qu'il ne lui adresserait la parole simplement pour lui donner les directives, ce qui lui épargnerait de subir sa voix soporifique et heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas aussi bavard que l'était son amie, Yamanaka Ino.  
Voilà, tout était dit. Elle ferait cet effort pour sa mère. Toutes les mamans du monde valent bien qu'on fasse des sacrifices pour elles.

Encouragée par cette idée, Temari appuya sur la sonnette qui lui ouvrit la porte de la salle. Évidemment, le paresseux ne s'était pas bougé les fesses pour venir l'accueillir mais elle ne dirait rien : moins elle s'adressait à lui et mieux elle se portait. Elle se déchaussa promptement, ôta son léger manteau et s'avança vers la cuisine où étaient déjà installés des ingrédients. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Nara qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans un livre de recettes et qu'il ne quittait même pas pour la saluer. Un sale petit impoli.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussée à prendre des cours de pâtisserie ? demanda-t-il, de sa voix insupportablement lente.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il bougonna quelque chose qui ressembla à un vague « galère » avant de prendre une inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage. Cette fille n'était qu'une peste mal élevée, gâtée par son père, adulée par les garçons et qui ne connaissait même pas les bases de la politesse.  
Une vraie chipie.

- Bon, on va donc commencer par un truc simple.  
- Non, je veux faire un fraisier, annonça-t-elle, tout de go.

Sincèrement ébahi, Shikamaru releva la tête, croisa le regard déterminé de la blonde véritablement sérieuse et ne réagit pas durant un très long instant. Il venait probablement de mal entendre. Comment une fille qui venait prendre des cours demandait à faire un fraisier dès le premier jour ?!

Ce gâteau demandait une technique particulière, un coup de main huilé, une maîtrise de la pâtisserie et elle, descendant de son nuage rose du pays de Kerobero, venait le défier de son regard de python qu'elle souhaitait faire un fraisier. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de dépit.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide, dit-il, enfin, en fermant son livre.

Son orgueil blessé, Temari ne broncha pas immédiatement, ses joues devenant légèrement roses sous l'insulte tandis que le brun déposa son bouquin tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- Dis-moi, si tu es ici, c'est que tu n'es pas capable de faire un gâteau, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je veux apprendre à faire un fraisier, donc on va faire un fraisier.  
- Sais-tu que cela demande du travail ? de la technique ? une maîtrise parfaite des ingrédients ?  
- C'est pour ça que je suis là, maintenant cesse de parler et mettons-nous au travail !  
- Si tu ne sais même pas faire un simple gâteau au chocolat, ce n'est pas un fraisier que tu réussiras et ce, le premier jour, répliqua Shikamaru, en lui tendant un tablier.

Elle le prit avec une brutalité qui n'étonna guère l'apprenti boulanger qui leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que cette vraie première séance se déroule mieux que très mal. Temari l'avait laissé l'humilier gentiment parce qu'elle ne perdait pas de vue son objectif : le faire parler le moins possible et progresser le plus rapidement. Elle ne se mettrait pas en colère, cela ne ferait pas accélérer l'heure et allait poliment l'écouter non sans ruminer des jurons à son encontre.

- Bon, on va commencer par un truc simple pour que j'évalue un peu ton niveau.  
- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ferai un fraisier la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.  
- Pas si tu es nulle, rappela Shikamaru, en disposant une barquette d'œufs entre eux. Tu vas faire des madeleines au miel. C'est hyper simple et...  
- Balance la recette ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! coupa Temari, en attachant son tablier dans son dos.  
- Galère, tu pourrais être plus polie quand même...  
- Dixit celui qui ne vient même pas m'ouvrir la porte en me disant "bonjour", rétorqua-t-elle, sur un ton sec. Peut-être que c'est trop « galère » sans doute...  
- Exactement.  
- C'est « galère » pour moi aussi d'être polie.

Shikamaru retint un juron mais la jeune femme observa bien le plissement de ses yeux bridés. Il n'était pas du tout content d'être là et de lui parler, elle non plus. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Il détourna le regard d'elle non sans un dernier éclair méchant et se préoccupa de lui énoncer les différents ingrédients disposés sur la table.

- Merci bien, mais j'ai du vocabulaire, Mr-qui-ne-sait-que-dire-« galère », rouspéta-t-elle, une main sur la hanche.  
- Passons à la pratique alors : casse-moi quatre œufs.

Temari en prit un, non sans un air de défi, et avec horreur, il la vit l'écraser au fond du grand bol avec une mine satisfaite.

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton jovial.

Incrédule, médusé même, l'apprenti boulanger ne put aligner trois syllabes pour former une phrase correcte pendant un long moment, le temps qu'il assimile ce que la jeune fille venait de faire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
- Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit de casser un œuf, je l'ai fait.  
- Es-tu consciente qu'on ne peut pas faire un gâteau avec des restes de coquilles d'œuf ?  
- On va les enlever ! dit-elle, avec évidence.

Le regard ahuri et dédaigneux à la fois du brun commençait à énerver l'adolescente qui s'essuya la main, sa mauvaise humeur de retour.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à râler comme ça ?  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi idiote et écervelée.  
- Je suis QUOI ?!

Shikamaru ne laissa pas le temps à sa colère d'exploser car il prit un œuf, l'agita doucement devant elle avant de le rompre parfaitement en son milieu, laissant s'écouler le liquide transparent et l'ovale jaune au fond de son propre bol.

- Voilà comment on casse un œuf, Sabaku no, dit-il, sur un ton dénué de gentillesse.  
- Je ne fais pas ça tous les jours, _moi_, renchérit la blonde.

Le jeune Nara se remémora de toutes les moqueries à son égard lorsqu'il avait annoncé quitter le lycée, ses cours idiots pour se consacrer pleinement à sa passion. On avait ri de lui, ri de son existence qui serait monotone, emmerdante et nullement attrayante, on avait dit de lui qu'il serait un moine puisqu'il passerait ses journées à côté d'un four sans jamais en sortir, on avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un paresseux dénué d'intelligence qui avait menti sur ses capacités intellectuelles.

On avait dit beaucoup de choses blessantes et la remarque même implicite de la blonde lui rappelait ces mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait préféré chasser. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle pense comme tous ces gens ignorants qu'être boulanger n'était pas aussi gratifiant qu'être professeur d'université renommé ou chef de cardiologie. Elle ferait partie de ces femmes qui épouseraient un trader, quelqu'un de haut placé et qui mépriseraient les métiers artisanaux.

Qu'importe, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'elle avait un esprit si peu ouvert, il lui dispenserait des cours, prendrait son argent et sayonara pour toujours.

Temari devina qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal lorsque le visage du Nara s'assombrit et que ses mouvements devinrent mécaniques. En moins de dix secondes, il avait parfaitement cassé ses œufs et était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante de la recette.

Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir vexé sur la voie qu'il avait choisie et regrettait même d'avoir eu une telle pensée ; ce n'était pas de son niveau après tout. Néanmoins, elle ne prononça pas une seule parole d'excuses et continua à le regarder suivre la recette qu'il énonçait à haute voix. Il ne lui adressa pas outre mesure la parole jusqu'à ce que les madeleines soient cuites et lorsqu'il sortit sa tournée du four, il la dévisagea alors qu'elle dévorait (si, si, c'était le mot) ses madeleines. Il n'avait rien contre parce qu'après tout, il n'allait pas les manger et surtout pas une vingtaine de madeleines mais le spectacle que lui donnait la blonde était assez gratifiant.

Oubliant toute animosité envers le Nara, elle dégusta une madeleine (la septième) chaude, fondante, croqua son dôme généreux et sa bouche s'étira dans un grand sourire béat. Elle attrapa sa huitième lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de son professeur qui sortait les siennes du moule brûlant pour l'installer sur un beau plateau au nom de la boulangerie parentale.

- On peut les goûter ?

Shikamaru souleva un sourcil en se demandant comment cette fille pouvait ingurgiter autant de nourriture sans arriver à saturation. Sur le moment, elle lui fit penser à son meilleur ami, toujours prêt à tester ses nouvelles viennoiseries et autres douceurs, les rondeurs en moins.

- Elles sont encore chaudes mais...

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà englouti la moitié de la madeleine et ne semblait même pas ressentir la température élevée du petit gâteau. Shikamaru s'attendit à ce qu'elle hurle, demande de l'eau, souffle, crache mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela ; au contraire, elle afficha une mine perdue, mâchonnant exagérément, comme si elle cherchait le goût.

À sa tête, l'adolescent s'interrogea et piqué par la curiosité, il piocha une madeleine, souffla dessus avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Son palais ne s'alarma pas à la chaleur mais plutôt à l'absence de saveur qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Sans pouvoir refouler sa répulsion, il recracha le bout de madeleine qu'il jeta dans la poubelle et but deux gorgées d'eau pour effacer le goût intolérable qu'elle avait laissé en bouche.

- C'est écœurant, lâcha-t-il, sincère.

Il s'essuya la bouche pendant que Temari – qui avait avalé de force sa propre madeleine – dardait un regard assassin sur lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'on détestait quelque chose provenant d'elle, la première fois qu'on la critiquait aussi négativement. Même ses dessins de maternelle avaient été encensés par sa famille et voilà que ce stupide et prétentieux flemmard n'appréciait pas sa pâtisserie.

- Vraiment pas comestible du tout.  
- Il doit manquer de miel, c'est tout, pas la peine de faire cette tête, grogna-t-elle, vexée.  
- C'est pire que la mort aux rats, ton truc.

Shikamaru sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos lorsqu'il vit le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrir un peu plus, ressemblant étrangement aux gros nuages gris menaçants qui s'installaient juste avant une averse. Galère. Il se souvint de la raclée fournie à Uchiwa Sasuke et déglutit promptement en faisant mine de ranger le matériel.

- Nara...

Ces deux syllabes firent hérisser ses poils et il sentit que l'orage allait éclater.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur son lit, poussant un profond soupir. Cette journée n'avait été qu'une perte de temps et un véritable désastre. Au moins, elle lui avait permis de se souvenir d'une chose fondamentale : il détestait Temari no Sabaku. Cette fille n'était vraiment qu'une sale garce. Après lui avoir dit réellement ce qu'il pensait de ses monstruosités, elle avait déclenché une véritable tempête dans la cuisine.

Non seulement, elle avait balancé les moules, renversant les madeleines (les siennes qui étaient mangeables et délicieuses !), avait jeté la poubelle, balancé son livre avec ses fiches (qui avaient été toutes mélangées) et tout ça, sans s'arrêter de le traiter de tous les noms.  
Puis, elle s'était brusquement calmée, avait emporté ses affaires et pris la poudre d'escampette. Il avait dû nettoyer proprement et longuement la cuisine louée, avait d'ailleurs rompu son contrat avec son bailleur car il ne voulait pas perdre sa caution et était rentré chez lui, tard, vidé et complètement désespéré. Il n'avait même pas eu le cœur de dîner et n'aspirait à dormir en espérant que son « élève » démoniaque ne lui causerait pas de cauchemars.

- Visiblement, ça ne se passe pas bien entre elle et toi.  
- Une catastrophe. Je crois que je vais arrêter, Papa, annonça-t-il, en calant un bras derrière sa tête. Elle a mis à sac l'endroit que je louais...  
- Elle a un fort caractère.  
- Ce n'est qu'une peste, oui.  
- Une peste qui apprécie ce que tu fais, rappela Shikaku.

Son fils ne lui répondit pas, soudainement plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait beau la détester, il n'était quand même pas peu fier de la faire flancher par ses pâtisseries. Elles lui conféraient une certaine position dominante sur elle, l'infaillible Temari, et c'était très, très réjouissant.  
C'était bon de se venger de toutes ses machineries sardoniques après tout : le simple fait de la voir fondre pour des gâteries lui donnait satisfaction.  
Finalement, il allait poursuivre cette expérience pour assouvir sa vengeance.

- Et si tu changeais d'avis, où est-ce que tu lui donnerais des cours ?  
- Ici, répondit, le plus naturellement possible, l'adolescent.  
- Ici ?

Shikaku vit son enfant se relever, nourri d'une nouvelle détermination et avisa l'air malicieux qu'il arborait. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

- Elle n'oserait pas piquer des crises de colère dans la cuisine de Maman, expliqua-t-il, jubilant.

Effectivement, quel meilleur moyen de dompter l'impétueuse Temari en lui annonçant qu'elle s'exercerait dans la cuisine familiale de ses boulangers préférés ? Naturellement, elle était déjà émerveillée d'entrer dans le «temple » des saveurs de son enfance et elle se comportait avec une telle déférence en sachant qu'elle devait faire bonne impression aux parents de son professeur que Shikamaru criait de joie en son for intérieur.

Son plan fonctionnait à merveille : il était certain à 100% que jamais la garce n'oserait l'incendier sous son toit.

Vêtue de l'uniforme scolaire de son ancien lycée, elle retira sa veste qu'elle remplaça par son tablier et lui fit face sans lui adresser une nouvelle fois la moindre excuse sur son attitude peu exemplaire de leur dernière entrevue. Shikamaru ne lui en tint pas rigueur, détenant déjà sa revanche et posa devant elle, la recette qu'ils allaient préparer cette après-midi.

- Tu as été lamentable, la dernière fois, mais je dois également tenir compte du temps qui passe, surtout qu'à cause de ta mauvaise tête, nous avons perdu pas mal de cours... commença-t-il, nonchalamment. Donc on va monter le niveau, en reprenant les bases très rapidement.  
- J'attends tes instructions, chef.

Temari agissait comme si ses parents les espionnaient, ne désirant pas les décevoir et cela le fit d'autant plus rire intérieurement. Cette fille était complètement peste.

- Alors, on va tenter des palmiers, ça te va ?  
- J'ai pas trop le choix, nan ?  
- Tu apprends vite.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel, ennuyée par son air arrogant et se pencha sur la fiche, lisant à haute voix les différentes étapes. En lui lançant un regard hautain, elle attrapa un œuf qu'elle cassa à l'aide d'une cuillère et elle le battit rapidement pour le laisser pour la dorure. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils s'attèlent à la pâte feuilletée qui allait leur prendre du temps, normalement deux bonnes heures.

- Je vais commencer à préparer la pâte et ensuite, tu m'imites, ok ?  
- Pas de problème, dit-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se contenta de l'observer pour l' « imiter ». Elle calquera si bien ses gestes qu'il ne pourrait rien redire et il accepterait enfin de faire son fraisier. Il décala le saladier pour l'avoir bien en face de lui dans lequel il versa deux-cents grammes de farine et du beurre détaillé en morceaux.  
Il les mélangea du bout des doigts, doucement, légèrement et elle remarqua sans difficulté qu'il prenait une réelle passion à commencer sa pâte. Ses gestes étaient précis, vifs, loin de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer de la part de l'ancien paresseux de son lycée. Après avoir incorporé le sel, un peu de sucre et de l'eau, il malaxa le tout pendant une bonne dizaine tout en lui laissant au passage des conseils.  
Ses manches retroussées jusqu'à ses avant-bras, elle voyait ses muscles fins et fermes s'activer pour faire une boule parfaite. Effectivement, après quelques minutes, elle assista à l'épanouissement de la pâte et il se tourna vers elle, impeccable, comme s'il ne venait rien de faire de fatiguant.

- Maintenant, on doit laisser reposer une heure. À ton tour.

Temari prit une petite inspiration et s'approcha de son propre saladier. Allez, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille galère qu'il pourrait critiquer. Bon, là, il y avait la farine ; elle prit le paquet et le secoua légèrement dans le saladier à la vue horrifiée du jeune homme qui lui attrapa le paquet et l'écarta d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!  
- Tu dois doser, galère ! s'écria-t-il, outré par son indifférence. La pâtisserie, ce n'est pas de la magie ! Concentre-toi, un peu, galère !  
- Eh, on n'est pas en cours de chimie, là...  
- C'est tout comme ! Un gramme de moins et le gâteau est foutu ! Un gramme de plus et il est foutu !  
- T'es pas obligé de me crier dessus comme ça ... c'est pas un gramme qui va changer la face du monde.

Il hallucinait vraiment là.  
Temari ne comprenait pas du tout la pâtisserie, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici si elle se bornait à ne faire qu'à sa stupide tête de mule gâtée. Elle voulait mélanger les recettes, les défaire, les refaire, les remanier selon sa guise, à la méthode Temari la galère cinglée et elle fichait réellement tout en l'air.

- Tu es dans mon cours et dans mon cours, on écoute ce que je dis. Compris ?

- Mademoiselle no Sabaku, compris ?

Elle ne s'énerverait pas, elle ne s'énerverait pas et elle faisait ça pour sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa mère !Redressant le menton, fière, elle prit le verre doseur qu'il lui tendait et le remplit de farine jusqu'à ce qu'il approche la centaine de gramme. Elle le versa, recommença pendant qu'il poussait un long soupir de défaite. Elle était réellement chiante et garce.

- Tu dois respecter les mesures, Temari ...  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! J'ai 99,999 grammes de farine au lieu de 100, pas la peine de faire des chichis pour ça, ronchonna-t-elle, en déposant le verre doseur. La suite !  
- Je fais le reste, décréta-t-il, en la poussant sans délicatesse.

Il incorpora beurre, sel, sucre et eau et lui laissa à nouveau place alors qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas de son manque de tact. Elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise et commença à malaxer sa pâte qui mettait du temps à prendre.  
Vraiment beaucoup de temps.  
Temari était assez énergique comme personne mais pétrir cette mixture faisait travailler des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence et ses triceps commençaient à la tirer. Seulement, elle n'avouerait pas au Nara qu'elle fatiguait, obnubilée qu'elle était par l'objectif de faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle retint une grimace alors que son bras gauche faiblissait dangereusement, elle fit mine de ralentir tout en faisant semblant de lire la recette.  
Seulement, Shikamaru remarqua ses intentions et il perdit patience.

- Tu devrais cesser d'être aussi têtue, galère. Il faut respecter des règles pour faire un bon gâteau.  
- Et toi, tu devrais cesser d'être aussi lourd. T'es chiant à la fin à répéter les mêmes choses.  
- Mais si ta cervelle de moineau voulait bien enregistrer ce que je disais...

Temari secoua la tête et commença à décoller de la pâte enfarinée et beurrée de ses doigts. C'était vraiment une sensation étrangement drôle : elle avait l'impression de construire un château de sable.

- Concentre-toi un peu plus, ce n'est pas un jeu !

Adieu, coquillages et bains de mer...  
Le Nara avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Néanmoins, elle plongea un peu plus les doigts dans la mixture douteuse et la roula de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec sa pâte à modeler, un peu plus énergiquement. Shikamaru soupira de dépit, profondément désespéré par l'adolescente qui croyait dur comme fer elle malaxait très bien, impossible de lui faire entendre le contraire.

Quelle galère, vraiment.

Il venait à se demander si ce ne serait pas mieux d'offrir à son meilleur ami une pléiade de desserts et un très grand gâteau comme il les aimait plutôt que souffrir d'aussi tortueuses heures avec la blonde cinglée. Après plus d'une demi heure de lutte avec une mixture beigeâtre et des encouragements personnels, elle lui fit face avec son regard de battante et il ne manquait plus qu'un « Tadaaaam » pour compléter la scène exaspérante selon Shikamaru.

- Et maintenant ?  
- On doit laisser reposer une heure, t'as oublié ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant une heure ?  
- On attend, répondit Shikamaru, sur un ton détaché.

Il plaisantait là ? Patienter sagement pendant une heure qu'une pâte se fasse belle n'entrait pas dans ses cordes et elle n'allait surtout pas le payer une heure à ne rien faire ! Attendre. Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Une heure ?! s'effara Temari, scandalisée.  
- Ça met vraiment du temps à monter au cerveau. C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur les blondes ?  
- Je ne vais pas perdre soixante minutes ici à ne rien faire, répliqua l'adolescente, et surtout avec toi ; y a rien de plus mortel.

Tout comme elle avait laissé passer sa moquerie, il ignora sa remarque et se mit à ranger leur table de travail sans se préoccuper d'elle. Évidemment, il prenait son temps parce qu'ils avaient quand même « soixante minutes » à passer ensemble. Si au départ, elle l'observa avec un regard noir, elle s'ennuya très vite et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue du jardin.  
Une vieille balançoire, un barbecue tout neuf, un abri de jardin à moitié abîmé par les intempéries, l'herbe de taille moyenne, à coup sûr les Nara ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps dans leur petit jardin et vu la propreté extrême de la cuisine, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils s'en servaient souvent.  
Après tout, rien d'anormal dans tout ça : le père et le fils passaient toute la journée devant leur four et la mère gérait leur commerce. Pendant ce temps-là, personne ne restait dans la maison. Elle sut qu'il avait fini lorsqu'elle ne perçut plus aucun bruit et tournant la tête vers lui, elle le vit tenant à nouveau un livre culinaire.  
Ça virait à l'obsession, là.

- Encore avec un bouquin de cuisine, t'en as pas marre ?  
- C'est un livre de pâtisserie et non, je n'en ai pas marre, lui répondit-il, toujours sur un ton sec.  
- Tu n'es pas censé être boulanger ? Un boulanger, c'est bien quelqu'un qui fait du pain, non ?

Shikamaru se sentit obligé d'intervenir tant les propos de la blonde lui paraissaient absurdes et choquants. Il se devait de défendre sa profession.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre que du pain dans une boulangerie le plus souvent ?  
- Des pains au chocolat, des pains aux raisins, des pains au lait, des chaussons aux pommes, des croissants, des millefeuilles...  
- Et comment on appelle tout ça ?

Il lui parlait comme si elle était une gamine de quatre ans. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Temari se renfrogna subitement et détacha subitement son tablier qu'elle s'empressa de plier avant de le poser sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais !

Et elle se dirigea vers la chaise qui soutenait sa veste, l'enfila tandis qu'il poussait un « galère » et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne touche la poignée. Yoshino, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie dans la boutique, était remontée chez elle avec un trésor qui enchanta littéralement la jeune fille.

- C'est l'heure du goûter, les enfants ! chantonna-t-elle, en avançant vers le centre de la pièce.

Temari abandonna toute envie de quitter la maisonnée lorsque ses yeux et ses narines envoyèrent un message capital à son cerveau : des scones ! Elle se débarrassa de sa veste, s'empressa de s'asseoir alors que l'odeur parfumée des petits gâteaux dorés embaumait déjà la pièce.

- Ils sont parfaitement réussis, mon chéri, complimenta-t-elle, alors que son fils s'avançait vers elle.

Il avança sa main devant le scone devant lui, objet de convoitise de la blonde qui s'en empara en frôlant sa main. Ce frêle contact lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée et son agacement monta crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'il suive du regard son gâteau qui franchissait les lèvres de la Sabaku no.  
Ignorant sa colère sourde, celle-ci atteignit un monde de douceur aussitôt que son palais rencontra la petite gâterie. Elle ne retint pas un son d'étonnement et de pleine satisfaction lorsqu'un liquide sucré et chaud se déversa sur sa langue, la comblant totalement. Yoshino avisa son visage qui changeait à mesure qu'elle se laissait envoûtée par le gâteau confectionné par son fils qui lui, affichait une mine mi-figue mi-raisin.  
Il avait envie de hurler sur cette pimbêche dénuée de politesse mais son extase sur son biscuit l'empêchait d'être méchant envers elle. Il retrouvait ce sentiment de domination et de joie intenses l'envahir et il continua de la scruter pour mémoriser son visage comblé.

- Il a rajouté un cœur fondant au caramel à l'intérieur. Original, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Yoshino, elle-même conquise par les œuvres de son enfant.  
- Fabuleux, vous voulez dire, corrigea Temari, en prenant un autre scone qu'elle scinda en deux.

La vue du caramel s'écoulant la fit craquer et sans égard pour ses hôtes, elle le lécha lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace au parfum étonnant et Shikamaru vit ses petites dents blanches mordre délicatement la pâte dorée.

Galère.

Si un jour, il l'énervait encore, il ne voulait pas finir comme ce scone découpé et dévoré avec un mélange de passion et de révérence. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'elle goûtait à la nourriture des dieux, tellement elle était réellement en extase. La tête penchée, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres roses remuant en même temps qu'elle mâchait et faisait des commentaires, il ne pouvait nier que cette vision lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

- Chest chucculent ...

Et elle se resservait sous le regard ébahi de Yoshino qui la dévisageait comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Certes, son meilleur client lui avait bien dit que sa fille était l'une de leurs plus grands fans mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Temari l'était à ce point. Elle continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur bien familière à Shikamaru fasse son apparition dans son beau regard brun. Non, non et non, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elle allait énoncer à haute voix.

- Dis-moi, Temari, cela te plairait d'être la critique culinaire de mon fils ?

Critique culinaire ? L'adolescente se voyait déjà devant une table entière couverte de pâtisserie en tout genre, jugeant, détenant entre ses mains le destin du Nara flemmard. Ses yeux brillants d'une lueur démoniaque effrayèrent Shikamaru qui tenta en vain de capter l'attention maternelle.  
C'était une très mauvaise idée, une très, très mauvaise idée.

- Il a besoin d'un critique qui ne soit pas lié ni par le sang ni par l'amitié et comme tu sembles correspondre à ces critères, tu es la mieux placée.  
- Maman, je ne crois pas que Temari ait que ça à faire, elle a des devoirs, plein de devoirs, des _tonnes_ de devoirs et d'activités extrascolaires et...  
- Je me ferai une joie d'aider votre fils, Madame Nara, l'interrompit Temari, qui avait pioché un nouveau scone.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard assassin du Nara qui fronçait déjà les sourcils, mécontent. Au fait, pourquoi devait-elle servir de critique ?

- Shikamaru se prépare au concours national de pâtisserie qui commence le mois prochain, expliqua Yoshino, admirative. Cela fait des semaines qu'il s'active tout en aidant son père.

Temari comprit la raison pour laquelle le paresseux gardait toujours son nez fourré dans ses bouquins sans lui prêter la moindre attention ; il espérait certainement gagner ce concours. Cela l'étonnait vraiment de lui : depuis quand avait-il un esprit aussi combattif pour participer à une telle compétition ? Avait-il changé à ce point ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que de vue et de rumeurs, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de sa bande d'amis alors elle ne pouvait pas faire une juste comparaison. Néanmoins, s'il avait bien été le paresseux qu'on disait, il ne semblait plus être le même garçon.  
Finalement, ces cours ne seraient peut-être pas qu'une perte de temps après tout : elle pourrait enfin découvrir qui était Nara Shikamaru, s'il était vraiment le flemmard que tous décrivaient.

Shikamaru aimait beaucoup sa mère mais là, il ne la remerciait pas du tout. Elle venait de lui offrir un cadeau empoisonné : oui, il recherchait quelqu'un de neutre, impartial qui ne soit pas influencé par un quelconque lien avec lui pour commenter ses pâtisseries afin de l'aider dans sa préparation mais jamais il n'aurait embauché la Sabaku no pour un tel poste. Avec son aversion pour lui, elle ne ferait que le critiquer, se laisserait dominer par sa méchanceté et ne lui ferait aucun compliment.

Quoi qu'il avait tort sur ce point-là. Tout en sachant qu'il avait préparé les madeleines et les scones, elle n'avait pas été avare en compliments. Elle pourrait bien être une bonne critique après tout et cela le motivait davantage dans son entraînement : il ferait tout pour lui soutirer des critiques positives.

Sa mère n'avait peut-être pas eu une si mauvaise idée après calcul.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou !_

_Il y a un truc qui m'a fait bien rire. _

_Après mes partiels, je suis enfin sortie prendre l'air et que vois-je sur le parvis de Notre-Dame ? Un stand pour célébrer la fête des boulangers. J'ai eu un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que j'humais la bonne odeur de pain doré au four ^^_

_Bref, j'imaginais très bien Shikamaru là-dedans ;)_

* * *

Depuis cette après-midi où Yoshino avait débarqué dans sa cuisine arrangeant un contrat fictif entre les deux adolescents, ces derniers se réunissaient tous les trois jours durant la semaine et tous les jours le week-end dans la cuisine familiale des Nara pour expérimenter les œuvres du jeune candidat.  
Pour l'évaluer, Temari avait confectionné des pancartes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des chiffres allant de 0 à 10 et notait soigneusement les résultats et autres critiques sur un carnet appartenant au Nara.

Ce dernier épluchait les recettes des meilleurs pâtisseries du monde puisqu'il visait la première place du concours et pour cause, le meilleur d'entre les candidats aurait une place au plus prestigieux des concours, celui qui élit le meilleur pâtissier du monde. Cette année, l'édition du salon international de la restauration, l'hôtellerie et l'alimentation se déroulerait à Paris et rassemblerait les meilleurs pâtissiers du monde.

Des dizaines de nationalités seraient représentées et Shikamaru n'avait qu'une hâte : y participer. Peu importe s'il ne gagnait pas le prestigieux titre mais au moins qu'il y participe et puisse obtenir une place dans une bonne école européenne.  
Pour atteindre ce but, il travaillait avec acharnement et comptait bien décrocher la première place du concours national pour vivre son rêve.

Temari no Sabaku était impitoyable, comme le serait sans aucun doute le jury, et la supporter était un excellent entraînement mental. Voilà comment Temari s'était retrouvée à déguster les œuvres sucrées du Nara et jouait son rôle de juge à la perfection. La semaine, vêtue de son uniforme, elle avait l'air un peu moins effrayante mais lorsque venait le week-end, elle venait en jean et se drapait dans une blouse blanche qu'elle utilisait en cours de chimie pour remplir son rôle. Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie, même si niveau conseil de cuisson ou autre, elle était ignare puisque c'était plutôt elle qui apprenait.  
En effet, Shikamaru n'avait pas oublié pourquoi ils étaient venus à se revoir et tout en pratiquant, il l'obligeait à suivre un programme spécialement établi pour elle pendant que lui s'exerçait à six niveaux supérieurs.  
Leurs ressentiments mis de côtés, il avait réussi à la faire nettement progresser : elle savait maintenant casser des œufs, séparer sans faire de dégâts les jaunes des blancs, respectait les dosages même si pour le coup de fouet, on repasserait.

- Dis, Shikamaru, pourquoi je n'utiliserai pas un batteur ?

Le jour où elle lui avait posé cette question, il ne détenait pas de réponse de telle sorte qu'il lui avait gentiment remis un batteur électrique pour son plus grand malheur. Résultat, il avait perdu quantité de blancs en neige, la cuisine avait été salie jusqu'au plafond et il avait même eu droit à un court-circuit.

C'était à se demander si Temari ne portait pas la poisse.

Depuis ce jour, il lui avait formellement interdit le batteur électrique, de sorte qu'elle battait ses œufs en neige à la seule force de ses bras ou plutôt à la seule force de ses bras à lui. Elle semblait assez débrouillarde pour suivre une recette toute seule mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de monter les œufs en neige, elle se présentait devant lui avec des yeux suppliants et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre son saladier.  
Après tout, elle le payait. Shikamaru ne saurait probablement jamais que l'adolescente détestait se fatiguer pour cette étape pour une unique raison.  
Il détenait une telle élégance lorsqu'il s'emparait du fouet pour battre énergiquement ce liquide incolore, son avant-bras tendu au maximum exerçait des coups de poignet précis et rapides, sa blouse de travail dessinait la fermeté de son bras durant cet effort et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon.  
Il était concentré sur son travail, ses yeux bridés rivés sur le changement qui s'opérait à la force de son bras, parfois, lorsqu'elle avait de la chance, une mèche brune s'échappait de son haut catogan bien serré et lui conférait un côté sexy qui la séduisait complètement.

Cette détermination la ravissait et elle en avait rapidement déduit que le Nara n'était pas si flemmard que ce que l'on disait.

Elle le trouvait plus craquant encore lorsqu'il surveillait avec attention ses préparations au four, qu'il mesurait ses dosages, vérifiait quelque chose sur sa fiche, même s'il était contrarié par un ratage de pièce montée ou de ganache, il conservait une décontraction totale des muscles du visage qui l'impressionnait. Il y avait quelque chose aussi qui l'émoustillait lorsqu'il essuyait ses mains sur son tablier avec une lenteur et une précision propre à sa personnalité.

Quand il cuisinait, Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune Nara incroyablement attirant. Cela ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte ; au début, elle pensait que seules ses créations l'émerveillaient complètement mais au bout de quelques séances de matage impuni, il lui était apparu évident qu'elle ne flashait pas que sur les sablés et autres biscuits magnifiques.

Shikamaru l'attirait, c'était indéniable.

Elle en était même venue au point de délaisser son fantasme des beaux hommes athlétiques ou des chirurgiens enveloppés dans une blouse sexy et préférer contempler allègrement le Nara. Ce dernier, elle en était quasiment certaine à 1000%, ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde vu qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, absorbé par sa passion. Son plus grand bonheur, et certainement le moment qu'elle attendait le plus, était celui de la dégustation.

Là, il devenait littéralement son dieu.

Non pas parce qu'il faisait toujours des choses incroyablement bonnes mais parce qu'il avait un sourire incroyablement chavirant. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle le complimente sur ses Paris-Brest ou vacherins avec un divin coulis de framboise alors il souriait superbement bien, surtout quand elle était complètement sur un petit nuage. En réalité, Shikamaru avait plus que réussi à se venger : non seulement, il n'avait plus besoin de le faire mais la jeune fille l'avait carrément donné vainqueur par K.O à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une bouchée.

Bon, il exagérait.

Il y avait bien des fois où elle faisait une grimace, secouait fermement la tête et lui disait que c'était purement infect (oui, c'était bien ce terme) et là, elle était vraiment intraitable quand elle détestait quelque chose. Les vrais chefs ne lui faisaient même pas peur, comparés à elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle aimait... c'était tout autre chose.

Son visage s'illuminait, prenait une douceur candide, enfantine, charmante qui le surprenait beaucoup. Il avait assisté à la raclée de Sasuke et voir que c'était ce même bout de fille qui lui faisait des éloges avait de quoi perturber son esprit. Elle avait une façon de s'asseoir, jambe droite repliée sous ses fesses, qui, doublée d'une attitude de grande occidentale, le faisait secrètement rire.  
Il s'essuya les mains tout en ignorant les fourmillements que son geste, bien qu'anodin, provoquait chez l'adolescente qui s'empressa de découper avec couteau et fourchette sa part de Saint-Honoré.

Temari était ra-dieu-se.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, on lui présenterait un Saint-Honoré délicat, pâtisserie difficile à réaliser pour des incultes comme elle, incarnant une vraie prouesse technique, rien que pour elle, si joliment décoré de cheveux d'anges caramélisés, accompagné d'une crème anglaise dispersée soigneusement sur l'assiette sans noyer la part. Elle avait l'impression d'être la Reine d'Angleterre dans un restaurant parisien quintuplement étoilé si ça existait tellement la présentation était royalement soignée.

- 10 pour la déco, commença-t-elle à juger, alors qu'il se tenait près d'elle. Belle harmonie bien que je trouve qu'il manque un peu de crème.

Évidemment, songea Shikamaru, non sans un sourire.  
S'il y avait bien une question qui revenait sans cesser le triturer, c'était bien la gourmandise titanesque de la blonde. Comment pouvait-elle avaler des dizaines de gâteaux garnis de crème pâtissière, de chantilly, de crème aux amandes, de crème au beurre chocolatée, de coulis sans prendre le moindre gramme ?  
À chaque fois, elle retirait sa veste printanière et il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était toujours aussi svelte, élancée et vraiment mince.  
Où passaient les calories que détenaient toutes ses pâtisseries ?

En une semaine, elle avait bien dû amasser deux bons kilos alors il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle allait prendre cette semaine. Sauf que, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle lui avait affirmé de n'avoir pris aucun gramme et qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne lui donnait pas assez de garniture.

Galère, cette fille.

Pendant que les autres couraient après les régimes, elle, elle s'amusait à goûter les pâtisseries les plus caloriques du monde sans faire le moindre sacrifice, sans verser la moindre larme de culpabilité.  
Chôji avait une sérieuse concurrente.  
Sauf que là, il s'agissait quand même de la crème chiboust, l'une des plus complexes crèmes pâtissières à réaliser et certainement pas la moins calorique, il ne pouvait donc pas l'empiffrer de crème quand même, ce qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre des problèmes. Lorsqu'elle avait noté la présentation, un large sourire éblouissant illuminait son visage, aussi égayé que celui d'une enfant devant ses cadeaux à Noël et elle s'attaquait, au plutôt, prit son temps pour enfourner un premier morceau dans sa bouche.

Trois scénarios pouvaient se réaliser : dans le premier, elle faisait une grimace de dégoût, repoussait son assiette et l'incendiait carrément, dans le second, elle frappait des mains et attribuait un huit et dans le troisième, elle jubilait complètement.  
Curieux de sa réaction et un poil angoissé, Shikamaru patientait sans broncher pendant qu'elle savourait la crème chiboust – un vrai régal – qui se mariait agréablement bien avec le nid de caramel, la texture moelleuse et ferme en même temps des choux et le croustillant de la pâte feuilletée.

Tout était parfait. Un délice suprême.

Le comble de la pâtisserie, le sommet du grand art.  
Encore une fois, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement l'explosion en bouche et il sourit, devinant sa victoire et continua à la détailler minutieusement. La voir ainsi conquise la rendait vraiment très belle et Shikamaru voyait sa fierté revigorée à son maximum.

- C'est... épatant, finit-elle, par dire.

Elle reprit trois autres bouchées pour confirmer sa première impression et continua à complimenter les différentes pâtes, leur alliage, l'onctuosité et la légèreté de la crème chiboust, la parfaite crème anglaise et le mariage divin que formaient les différents éléments du Saint-Honoré.  
C'était honorablement bien réalisé.  
De tout ce qu'elle avait déjà goûté jusqu'à maintenant, il venait de la séduire totalement.  
Shikamaru la vit soulever sa fourchette, détailler les vagues de la crème qu'elle avala sans accompagnement, même qu'une petite partie resta près de ses lèvres quand elle enfourna un chou lui aussi généreusement fourré.  
Parler la bouche ouverte était impoli et pouvait paraître ragoûtant mais Shikamaru trouvait qu'elle le faisait d'une façon assez distinguée et très raffinée. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de traducteur puisqu'elle articulait exagérément pour qu'il puisse la comprendre.

- Tu es un chénie.  
- C'est ce qu'on dit, oui.  
- Non, che veux dire, reprit-elle, après avoir avalé. Tu es un génie en pâtisserie. Tu as vraiment bien fait de quitter le lycée pour faire ce que tu aimes.

Shikamaru ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle change d'opinion sur ce sujet.  
Elle qui avait débarqué en pensant comme tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un abruti fini qui avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie, elle s'était rangée du côté de ceux – rares mais importants – qui le soutenaient et cela, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse le faire.  
Elle et sa tête bien faite, ses deux mains gauches et son indifférence primaire pour les métiers manuels venaient d'admettre qu'il avait fait le bon choix d'ignorer les appels de détresse des professeurs, des gens qui lui avaient prédit un désastre. Il était aussi retourné qu'une tarte Tatin.

- Tu crées de belles choses, Shikamaru, ça aurait été vachement dommage que personne ne puisse bénéficier de ton talent, continua-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Si douce que cela achevait de chambouler l'apprenti qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la fixer, les yeux emplis d'interrogations. Il revit passer devant lui Uchiwa Sasuke, honteux comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute son existence tandis que le lycée tout entier avait cessé de respirer, complètement sidéré par l'exploit inattendu de la blonde. Seuls ses frères n'avaient pas semblé choqués par sa victoire.  
Même lui, éternellement blasé par le monde scolaire et ses soucis, avait été ébranlé par la défaite humiliante de l'Uchiwa. Depuis lors, il avait fui au maximum les embrouilles, évitant la jeune fille quand il la croisait dans les couloirs de l'établissement et ce qu'il entendait d'elle ne faisait que le tenir sagement éloigné.  
Le Jack l'Éventreur des mecs, voilà comment on la surnommait et ça avait de quoi flanquer la frousse.

- Merci, c'est... très gentil, murmura-t-il.  
- Je pense avoir droit à une autre part, non ?

Et là, il éclata de rire. Franchement. Cette fille était vraiment très gourmande. Elle battrait à plate couture Chôji à ce jeu-là et cela l'amusait et lui plaisait au lieu de l'effrayer. Oui, elle méritait bien une autre part mais il avait d'autres projets en tête.

- Et si nous essayons plutôt de te faire progresser ?

Elle fut étonnée de sa proposition et ne cachait pas sa surprise, ce qui semblait renforcer sa joie. Elle le trouvait réellement beaucoup plus beau quand il était de bonne humeur, gai, avec son sourire craquant. Temari n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer – bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas – et se leva, délaissant à contrecœur l'assiette entière de Saint-Honoré qui la narguait gentiment.

- On va commencer ton fraisier, annonça Shikamaru, flatté par les paroles de la jeune fille.  
- Chouette ! s'exclama celle-ci, en joignant ses mains dans un claquement.

Le Nara n'eut pas le courage et surtout la méchanceté d'ajouter que vu à quel point la jeune fille était nulle en pâtisserie, ils devraient s'activer de suite puisque le retour de sa mère approchait. S'il la coachait avec vigueur pendant trois jours, il était sûr qu'elle réaliserait quelque chose de comestible. Pour une fois.

Jamais un four n'avait fait l'objet d'une telle contemplation.

Percés par quatre yeux de couleur différente, il fonctionnait pourtant comme à son habitude sans subir la pression exercée par les deux êtres. Temari n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement nerveux dans la vie courante mais en cet instant, elle stressait vraiment car ce gâteau devait être impeccable pour qu'elle puisse le réaliser chez elle pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Si elle échouait, elle pouvait dire adieu à l'idée originale et se retrouverait sans rien pour sa mère. Inutile donc de dire qu'elle angoissait, que le résultat lui faisait ronger les ongles, chose qu'elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais.

Shikamaru n'avait pas son stress, néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait d'éprouver un peu de tension et s'il fixait aussi intensément la génoise en train de cuire, c'était bien pour la supplier d'être délicieuse. Cela l'ennuierait beaucoup que la jeune fille ne la réussisse parce que cela signifierait qu'il était un mauvais professeur mais aussi, il serait bien embêté de la décevoir. Elle était si jolie quand elle souriait et surtout quand elle mangeait avec plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur de la voir attristée par son échec.

Il avait bien prévu de lui faire un fraisier digne de son nom pour sa mère si elle ne réussissait pas, mais cela n'était qu'un plan B, son objectif premier était bien de l'amener à en faire un toute seule. Le minuteur se déclencha accroissant la tension dans la pièce et surtout, faisant sursauter l'adolescente. Il était temps de connaître le résultat.  
L'ongle de son pouce contre ses incisives inférieures, elle regarda le Nara s'armer de gants pour sortir sa génoise du four. Il la déposa, la retourna, la démoula et les deux reportèrent leurs prunelles sur le disque rond marron clair qui libérait une intrigante effluve.

- Ça sent bon, dit Shikamaru, en brisant le lourd silence.  
- Faut que ça soit bon, surtout.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation avant de se débarrasser des gants et river son regard sur l'adolescente. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi agitée et sa compassion s'éveilla un peu plus.

- Tu es hors compétition, Temari, rassura-t-il.  
- Si, contre moi-même.

Elle était vraiment galère comme fille. Pire que toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées. Il hésita longuement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule tendue de la jeune fille qui ne quittait pas des yeux son gâteau.

- Je suis sûr que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Allez, dégustation.

S'emparant d'un couteau, il l'inséra au centre du disque et se tourna vers elle.

- Moelleux, c'est bon signe.

Temari trépignait sur place, ses jambes tremblaient littéralement quand elle suivit le chemin que prit la fourchette jusqu'à la bouche du jeune Nara. Mordillant son doigt, gigotant de plus belle, elle le dévisageait, guettant le moindre signe négatif ou positif.

En vain.

Shikamaru cachait très bien ses émotions et il lui fut impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa génoise jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.  
Il la vit, pendue à ses lèvres comme s'il était le messager divin tant attendu, ses beaux yeux verts brillants d'impatience et teintés d'une nette angoisse, sa bouche rose renfermant son pouce appuyé contre sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put formuler la phrase qu'il avait en tête.

À la place, il sourit franchement.

À la vue des dents entièrement découvertes de l'adolescent, la joie de Temari éclata comme le Mont Saint Helens exploserait un jour répandant un nuage de cendres qui chez Shikamaru se traduisait en un nuage ardent de contentement. Il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'elle l'était mais il s'en approchait considérablement.  
Temari hurla un « Yatta ! » puissant dont le brun conserverait à jamais le souvenir tout en sautant sur une place. Elle exécuta une danse victorieuse de trois secondes en répétant qu'elle était la meilleure.

Elle avait réussi !  
Elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de comestible !  
Sa génoise était bonne ! Elle l'avait fait toute seule, le Nara ne l'avait aidée qu'en paroles, et elle avait triomphé de son manque de talent culinaire ! Elle avait réussi !

Son allégresse déborda abondamment, déteint sur l'apprenti qui ne pouvait refouler son sourire.  
Temari jubilait et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard lumineux sur ce dernier, ses prunelles vertes s'enflammèrent brusquement et sans crier gare, elle se rapprocha de lui, ses mains saisirent son visage et elle l'embrassa avec une douceur qui contrastait avec l'élan vif qu'elle avait pris pour avaler la distance qui les séparait.

Shikamaru perdit toute joie quand il sentit la bouche de la blonde contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux comme contact, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi savoureux et divinement sucré.  
Cette pression avait le goût d'une crème mousseline, légère et fruitée, la plus parfaite des crèmes.  
Temari remonta une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'apprenti pour rapprocher son visage et exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur sa lèvre inférieure, jubilant de sa victoire sur son absence totale de talent culinaire. Elle se mit à suçoter les lèvres masculines comme s'il s'agissait d'une fraise garnie de sucre glace, qui emballa le rythme cardiaque du Nara, incapable de réfléchir et encore moins de réagir à l'assaut de la jeune fille qui força sans difficulté la dernière muraille.

Quand sa langue rencontra celle de l'adolescent, elle se sentit fondre comme le cœur coulant d'un fondant au chocolat, déjà séduite. Shikamaru avait l'incroyable impression de savourer la pâtisserie la plus exquise en ce monde, la création la plus complexe à réaliser, la gâterie divine qui ébranlait entièrement un humain, moult saveurs explosaient en son for intérieur, il en découvrait même certaines, inconnues et fortement succulentes.  
Chaque fois que leurs langues se liaient, s'exploraient, il accédait à des parfums savoureux, des goûts délicats, raffinés, extraordinaires.  
Temari dégustait la bouche du Nara qu'elle trouvait aussi délicieuse que toutes les pâtisseries qu'il réalisait. Elle goûtait à une création sucrée unique qui arrivait au summum de son classement des meilleures pâtisseries du monde. Elle se laissait totalement ravir par l'onctuosité du baiser qui la portait dans un monde exclusivement modelé par des mets sucrés.

L'apprenti répondait avec la plus grande réserve, impressionné et encore médusé par le geste de la jeune fille, fasciné par toutes les nouvelles saveurs qui émergeaient et l'électrisaient. Ses bras ballants reposaient sagement le long de son corps, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort et ses cellules nerveuses mémorisaient minutieusement toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.  
Des fourmillements prenaient naissance un peu partout en lui pendant que la blonde tâtait une dernière fois, dans un léger frôlement sa langue avant de s'écarter, joues joliment rosies par l'extase pleine et totale ressentie. Il la vit sourire d'un large et éblouissant sourire qui lui ôta toute faculté d'expression et si on ajoutait à cela, son souffle saccadé, on pouvait lui attribuer la tête du garçon le plus béat de l'Univers.  
Il vira violemment au rouge vif quand il réalisa que la Sabaku no, qui avait mis au tapis Uchiwa Sasuke, venait de l'embrasser et pas innocemment. Les étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses prunelles vertes l'intriguaient, le perturbaient, le firent réfléchir densément jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse une nouvelle exceptionnelle et déroutante.

Temari recula de deux pas lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard déstabilisé de l'adolescent. Il avait compris à quel point il l'attirait. Qui ne l'aurait pas deviné après tout ? Elle s'était carrément jetée sur lui et l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue, son attirance ayant refusée d'être refoulée.  
N'importe qui comprendrait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente.  
Un génie comprendrait sans aucune difficulté qu'elle ne lui demeurait pas insensible.  
Mesurant à quel point elle s'était dévoilée, l'angoisse de Temari se mua en embarras titanesque, amplifié par le regard dérouté du Nara dont l'esprit vif rassemblait toutes les pièces du puzzle sentimental.

- J...Je v... vais y... aller, bafouilla-t-elle, en évitant soigneusement le regard scrutateur du brun.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ne parvint même pas à défaire son tablier et partit sans demander son reste, laissant l'adolescent dans la confusion la plus absolue.

* * *

_Voilààà, je vous fais de gros baisers sucrés et saupoudrés de sucre glace !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien (notamment les vacanciers) et pour ceux qui attendent les vacances, ben ne vous inquiétez pas, elles arrivent bientôt ! _

_Ce chapitre est malheureusement le dernier. Toutes les bonnes choses (pâtisseries made in Shikamaru comprises) ont une fin (faim ? :D). _

_J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et même deux ans après, je ne me lasse pas de la relire et de saliver à chaque recette élaborée. Malheureusement, en deux ans, je ne suis pas améliorée et je ne sais toujours pas faire de Saint-Honoré :/ _

_Je vous remercie chaudement pour tous vos commentaires. Ils m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir et c'est vraiment très motivant, merci encore ;)_

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et j'espère que vous lirez mes autres écrits ^^_

_Je vous remercie encore et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Bichebleue_

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé.

Sa mère avait posé le pied à l'aéroport, son père était venu la récupérer et après un tour d'horizon, elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils lui avaient préparé un anniversaire surpris en retard. Tous ses amis proches, leur famille et voisins étaient conviés pour fêter dignement avec elle une année de plus dans son existence.  
Après avoir embrassé amoureusement son mari, maternellement ses enfants, Sabaku no Karura s'était adressée à ses proches rassemblés en son honneur et la fête put battre son plein. Avec l'aide de Tenten, Temari s'était enfermée dans la cuisine, cheveux relevés, sourcils froncés, main droite serrant une grande cuillère, yeux rivés sur les quatre feuilles posées devant elle.

La brune, pour une fois dépourvue des deux éternels chignons qui ressemblaient à des macarons, observait sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'elle agissait étrangement, avec son air préoccupé, absent, même en cours, elle paraissait distraite, obnubilée par quelque chose.  
Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du retour de sa mère et de la préparation culinaire qui venait avec mais maintenant que sa génitrice était là, Tenten ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait autant perturber l'infaillible Temari. Et pourtant, elle était vraiment très perturbée. Ses mains tremblaient, elle mordait fermement sa lèvre, son regard paraissait éteint tout comme son dynamisme quotidien avait disparu.  
Tenten paniquait : on lui avait enlevé son amie. Mais qui avait bien pu faire cela ?  
Lorsque la jeune fille fit tomber son saladier – heureusement, qui n'était pas en verre – et regarda les nombreux morceaux sans chercher à les ramasser. Son manque de motivation amplifia l'anxiété de la brune qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Temari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La blonde revint brutalement sur Terre et fixa sa meilleure amie qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, soucieuse. Elle eut la confirmation que quelque chose dérangeait son amie lorsque celle-ci leva un regard morose sur elle.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce qui t'arrive, commanda-t-elle, en ramassant soigneusement les morceaux.

Temari dévisagea longuement l'adolescente brune et ne réfléchissant pas, elle se confia entièrement, ne passant pas outre les détails. Elle lui narra tout, des débuts catastrophiques au baiser fantastique qui la maintenait en éveil chaque nuit depuis deux jours entiers. Elle avoua les sentiments qui l'avaient fait atteindre le paradis, les tremblements de terre qui l'avait secouée, la douceur qui ne la quittait plus depuis.

- Oh, Tenten, j'arrive même pas à engueuler Kankûro ! gémit-elle, alors que la brune l'attirait contre elle. Il m'énerve toujours autant mais je ressens même pas de colère !

La brune serra son amie qui cacha son visage de ses mains, perdue dans un l'océan tumultueux de ses sentiments. Elle comprenait très bien ce que ressentait la jolie blonde et elle ne put avoir un petit sourire de compassion.

- Je crois que tu l'aimes, Temari.

Elle s'attendait à des dénégations bruyantes, des contestations assourdissantes car après tout, l'infaillible Temari ne courbait pas l'échine devant l'Amour et cherchait déjà les arguments pour raisonner la jeune fille.

- M...mais je c...crois que j... j... je... l'...l'ai...l'aime, bredouilla-t-elle, admettant clairement ce fait dévastant.

Tenten ne dissimula pas sa surprise et pendant longtemps, elle fut sans voix avant de réprimer un petit rire : visiblement même l'Amour avait réussi à changer complètement l'infaillible Temari. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas affaire à un gros déni, ce qui lui enlevait un gros obstacle.

- Et tu comptes lui dire ?  
- Tu es folle ?! s'exclama Temari, en s'écartant d'elle. Il a son concours demain, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça.  
- Mais ...et les prochains jours ? Après les résultats, tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes, non ?

L'obstination et l'empressement de son amie décuplaient sa confusion et elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait qu'elle chérissait le Nara mais lui avait en tête son concours national et elle ne désirait pas le déranger. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif.  
D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait un but. Temari s'empressa de sortir un nouveau saladier et s'activa à confectionner le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa mère sous les yeux encore plus ahuris de Tenten.

Assise sur le rebord des escaliers menant au jardin, Temari observait les convives s'amuser le cœur léger. Nombreux l'avait congratulée en vantant ses qualités, d'autres lui avaient glissé qu'elle était prête à faire de la concurrence aux Nara, et elle y avait répondu avec un triste sourire. Au moins, sa mère avait été très émue et l'avait embrassée, appréciant pleinement son cadeau original. D'ailleurs, elle s'éloigna de ses invités et vint s'asseoir auprès de sa fille qu'elle trouvait absente.

- Il est génial, Temari, tu ne devrais pas être aussi soucieuse, affirma-t-elle, en prenant une bouchée. Je suis très fière que ma fille ait fait un gâteau aussi délicieux.

Alors que Temari scruta d'un air évasif la part maternelle, quelque chose la frappa. Le gâteau qu'elle avait présenté à Tenten ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Le sien était plus petit, plus tassé, moins goûteux, beaucoup moins décoré et bonté divine, ses fraises n'étaient pas aussi rouges et bien coupées. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas suivi la recette, tellement elle était assaillie par ses pensées. Son gâteau aurait dû être exécrable.

- J'ai particulièrement apprécié le « joyeux anniversaire, Maman » en feuille d'or, ajouta la no Sabaku, avec le même regard de gourmande que sa fille.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction et son ébahissement l'empêcha de se frapper le front avec sa main. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?! Comment avait-elle pu ignorer le fait que ce n'était son gâteau qui était distribué et mangé par tous les invités ? La question était maintenant de savoir comment ce fraisier maxi avait-il pu se trouver ici alors qu'elle ne voyait aucun Nara à l'horizon et que le plus jeune devait être chez lui à stresser pour le concours le lendemain ? Sans demander la permission, elle s'empara d'une fraise qu'elle passa sur la crème avant de l'engloutir sous le regard ébahi de sa mère. Sa fille n'avait toujours pas goûté son propre gâteau ?

- Il est super bon, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, alors que les yeux de l'adolescente brillaient.

C'était lui.  
C'était **_son_** fraisier.  
Bondissant sur ses pieds, Temari traversa les pièces du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison pour sortir par la porte d'entrée sans remarquer le regard malicieux de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, dissimulée derrière le canapé, tapa dans la main de son compère, le fameux Akimichi Chôji, et tous deux purent soupirer de satisfaction, comblés par la réussite de leur mission.

- Shikamaru ! interpella Temari, en dévalant les trois marches du perron.

L'adolescent se retourna, agréablement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle quitte la célébration. Il avait prévu d'échanger les fraisiers et de partir discrètement mais Chôji l'avait retenu avec cette Hitora et il venait à peine de les quitter, alors qu'il pensait échapper à une entrevue avec la jolie Sabaku no.

Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il pouvait la voir une dernière fois et surtout la veille de son concours, ce qui symbolisait pour lui une sorte d'encouragement. Il la détailla rapidement, son legging noir fleuri dont les couleurs des fleurs s'accordaient avec celles de sa tunique et elle lui faisait penser à une nougatine royale avec sa peau dorée, ses cheveux blond cendré se mêlant à des feuilles d'or joliment taillées, ses yeux verts lui rappelant un mélange de macarons pistache-anis et sa bouche lui évoquant une fleur en sucre.

Il avait mis deux jours à réfléchir sur les changements d'attitude qui s'opéraient en lui quand elle lui souriait, sa mine charmante lorsqu'elle dégustait, son caractère aussi délicat qu'une sculpture en sucre à monter, sa maladresse adorable pour la pâtisserie et sa gourmandise adorable.  
Son baiser avait tout déclenché, ou plutôt, il lui avait permis de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il percevait lorsqu'il passait du temps avec elle, il avait enfin compris que s'il était aussi créatif et incroyable ces temps-ci c'était parce qu'elle avait illuminé sa vie de moine solitaire, retranché dans un atelier du lever au coucher. Elle était le prince charmant venu le délivrer de sa tour d'ivoire.

Dès l'instant où elle avait quitté sa bouche, il avait saisi que quelque chose d'important venait de chambouler sa vie et que les répercussions seraient considérables. Après avoir admis le fait que la fille qui avait humilié le grand Uchiwa Sasuke avait également mis K.O son cœur, il s'était affairé et avait décidé de lui faire part de la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Temari ne prononça aucune parole, elle si prolixe d'habitude, mais si elle demeurait silencieuse, c'était pour mieux trouver les mots pour briser la gêne qui la troublait. Elle avait pressenti que c'était son fraisier et par le goût, sa signature, elle l'avait reconnu et s'était précipitée sans réfléchir, espérant candidement qu'elle parviendrait à le retenir. Les kamis du monde lui avaient offert une chance inestimable en lui permettant de le voir ici, devant chez elle, vêtu d'un blouson marron et d'un jean simples mais dans lesquels il lui apparaissait modestement mignon.

- Comment tu as pu faire un fraisier aussi immonde ? questionna-t-il, en s'approchant lentement. La génoise était carrément brûlée, les fraises n'étaient même pas découpées et la mousseline ... c'était infect.  
- J'étais préoccupée, avoua-t-elle, le regardant s'avancer mains dans les poches.  
- Moi aussi, j'étais préoccupé.

Elle avait bien dit à Tenten qu'il songeait uniquement à son concours, elle ne devrait même pas le retenir mais elle se sentait bien incapable de lui dire au revoir. Sauf que Shikamaru n'était pas entièrement obnubilé par sa passion mais par elle.

- Mais ta crème était parfaite, nuança l'adolescente.  
- Ça... c'est parce que je pensais à toi.

Temari le regarda avec une telle stupéfaction qu'elle ne put la dissimuler et il eut un petit sourire embarrassé alors que ses joues rosissaient. Galère.  
Se confesser à une fille – galère, de surcroît – n'était pas une chose très facile. Surtout, si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement. Même lorsqu'il était face à un résultat concernant la cuisson d'un dessert raffiné, Shikamaru n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'il l'était en cet instant. Tout serait plus facile si elle lui adressait un sourire ou une simple lueur dans son regard suffirait pour lui donner confiance.

Seulement, la jeune fille était si médusée qu'elle ne transmit aucun signe positif au brun qui poussa un soupir, maugréa un « galère » avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Arrivée à quelques centimètres d'elle, il sortit sa main droite de sa poche, la posa avec un léger tremblement sur la joue de la jeune fille qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour protester. Rassuré, il caressa sa joue de son pouce, se noya dans le regard vert merveilleux de la blonde et ne pouvant plus y résister, il apposa sa bouche contre celle, délicieuse, de Temari qui ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Ce baiser fut nettement plus chaste, calme, tranquille comme l'était le paisible Nara qui cette fois-ci, ne demeura pas immobile. Il saisit doucement la taille de sa gourmande préférée qui posa sa main sur la sienne tandis que l'autre se referma sur son blouson. Un baiser aussi tendre et léger qu'une crème fouettée vanillée. Shikamaru s'écarta légèrement de la blonde et la couva d'un regard affectueux comme si elle était une chouquette parsemée de sucre glace.

- Ça me gêne quand même que la fille que j'aime soit archi nulle en pâtisserie, murmura-t-il, dans un sourire charmeur.  
- Ne t'en plains pas, je t'aurais surpassé si j'avais été douée, répliqua Temari, en riant, ravie.  
- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Et le brun se pencha à nouveau vers la Sabaku no qui accueillit avec soulagement et plaisir ses lèvres. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, s'apprêtait à approfondir l'échange quand une voix les tétanisa, évanouissant toute chaleur et intimité entre eux.

- Eh, Eh, Temari... Maman te cherchait partout mais je crois bien t'avoir trouvée.

Le visage du Nara blêmit lorsqu'il croisa le sourire narquois du triplé de Temari, celle-ci lui dardant un regard assassin. Avec un dernier fou rire, le brun leur fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte d'entrée hurlant un « Maman » qui enragea sa sœur et embarrassa un peu plus son amoureux.

- Je vais le tuer, mugit-elle, furieuse.  
- Malheureusement sans moi, prononça, nonchalamment, Shikamaru. Je vais rentrer, je dois me coucher tôt.  
- Je serai là demain, annonça Temari, sa main renfermant celle du Nara. Pour t'encourager.  
- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Temari lui sourit, l'embrassa furtivement avant de le laisser partir. Il lui lança un dernier regard, lui envoya un dernier baiser de la main et disparut dans la nuit. Elle demeura immobile, encore bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Nara Shikamaru l'aimait.

Elle sortait avec le paresseux flemmard qui avait tout plaqué pour vivre sa passion et elle en était extrêmement fière. Avant de le crier sur tous les toits du monde et surtout avec sa meilleure amie, elle devait absolument faire quelque chose d'urgent. Retroussant ses manches, elle revint vers sa maison, déterminée à massacrer une certaine personne.

*********

Shikamaru avait raison.  
Comme toujours en matière de pâtisserie.  
Son gâteau avait été si infect, si incomestible que Kankûro souffrait toujours de son indigestion quand elle sortit de sa maison le lendemain. Finalement, le jeune Nara avait bien fait d'intervertir les fraisiers sinon une bonne partie de la ville aurait été malade. Temari s'échappait de chez elle dans un dernier « bye bye » à sa mère encore en robe de chambre pour retrouver le meilleur ami de son cher petit-ami. Les Nara étaient partis très tôt avec leur fils pour Tokyo et l'Akimichi s'était gentiment proposé à la Sabaku no pour lui tenir compagnie durant le chemin.

Une heure et demie de Shinkansen plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé les parents Nara dans la grande salle d'attente où les accompagnateurs patientaient. Yoshino stressait pour son fils qui affrontait les plus grands pâtissiers nippons, la plupart avait le double de son âge et étaient très expérimentés. Probablement que son petit faon serait intimidé par ces gros mastodontes intraitables.  
Sauf que le petit faon en question n'était pas du tout angoissé ni même apeuré. Il n'avait en tête que l'image d'une blonde épanouie dont les sentiments le portaient, lui donnaient des ailes qui l'armaient d'un courage et d'une force inébranlables. Il était paré à triompher, élevé par la plus grande puissance sur Terre et soutenu par l'infaillible juge Temari.

Elle obnubilait ses pensées, il songeait à elle à chacun de ses gestes, mettant tout son amour pour elle dans cette œuvre. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il la faisait ni même pour la première place mais uniquement pour elle. Pour sa gourmandise et sa passion à lui qui les avaient réunis.  
Les souvenirs de l'onctuosité de leurs baisers, des papillons qui s'étaient délivrés dès l'instant où elle l'avait touché, le flot de sensations innovantes et saisissantes... toutes ses émotions fulgurantes et intenses, il les gardait en mémoire et les exhortait, les faisait prendre vie dans sa pâtisserie.

- Le jury n'a pas hésité sur le choix du gagnant de cette 7ème édition, annonça l'animateur au micro. Il ou elle, s'est remarquablement distingué(e) de ses adversaires par un brio épatant, une finesse et un talent qui ont époustouflé les juges.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes, candidates comme accompagnatrices, cameramen comme animateurs, patientaient, angoissées, excitées par l'annonce du futur ou de la future gagnante de l'édition du meilleur pâtissier du Japon. Temari mordillait à nouveau l'ongle de son pouce pendant que Yoshino priait à voix basse. Shikaku semblait paisible comme toujours alors que Chôji s'empressait de terminer son paquet de chips, saisi lui aussi, par une grande angoisse.

- Il ou elle a fait une incroyable performance qui mérite d'être chaleureusement saluée...

À nouveau, des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle tenue en haleine par l'animateur que Yoshino jurait d'étrangler s'il ne donnait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient le nom du gagnant ou de la gagnante.

- Il ou elle remportera le prix de meilleur pâtissier du Japon, s'envolera dans deux mois pour Paris où il ou elle concourra à l'élection du meilleur pâtissier du monde !

Applaudissements, encore. Cette fois-ci, Yoshino jurait déjà de le faire brûler à petit feu dans le grand four de sa boulangerie. Son mari avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules mais cela n'avait pas apaisé le stress de la mère qu'elle était. Chôji enfilait son deuxième paquet de chips et les dents de Temari cognaient plus durement encore contre l'ongle de son pouce, elle bouillonnait comme une cocotte-minute alors que l'intéressé les regardait d'un air confiant. Il avait mis tout son jeune et grand amour dans son gâteau ; il était satisfait de lui.

- Il ou elle traversera l'océan pour représenter son pays dans cette dure compétition rassemblant les meilleurs, la crème de la crème, poursuivit l'animateur, conscient du suspense qu'il faisait endurer. Il ou elle a un bel avenir ...

Yoshino grognait de plus belle malgré les efforts de son époux toujours aussi zen et on n'entendait dans la salle que les bruits de l'Akimichi dévorant à toute vitesse ses chips.

- Le gagnant de cette 7ème édition du meilleur pâtissier du Japon est ...

L'animateur reçut une enveloppe de la part de l'huissier, prit son temps pour l'ouvrit, déplier la feuille qu'elle contenait avant de reprendre avec un sourire son micro.

- Nara Shikamaru !

Des hurlements se firent entendre sans mal : Yoshino serrait son mari dans ses bras tandis que la Sabaku no sautait sur place, le gagnant du concours s'approchant de l'animateur qui le félicita tout comme le jury qui lui remit son trophée. Il avait gagné !  
On entendait des « C'est mon bébé qui est le meilleur » de la part de la Nara qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait tellement souffert en silence des mauvaises langues qu'elle était plus que soulagée qu'il ait réussi ce concours pour leur prouver, à tous ceux-là qui s'étaient moqués de lui et l'avaient dénigré, qu'il n'était pas un benêt mais un véritable génie. Il venait de leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu tort de ne pas avoir confiance en lui, de ne pas l'avoir soutenu.

Shikamaru accueillait les remerciements et encouragements avec sa grande humilité, recevant les cadeaux sans sauter de joie comme le ferait un Uzumaki. S'il n'avait pas connu Temari, il aurait certainement crié son bonheur, vu que ce titre représentait beaucoup pour lui mais sa plus belle victoire était celle qui lui avait permis de conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille. Il était très heureux d'avoir remporté le titre mais il l'était encore plus en sachant qu'elle partageait ses sentiments.

Alors que les journalistes du pays s'empressaient de l'interroger, il leur répondait de sa voix posée non sans observer l'adolescente du coin de l'œil qui jubilait complètement. Elle était si belle. Il se hâta de répondre aux questions, parvint à s'échapper à toutes les personnes étrangères qui souhaitaient l'interviewer et rejoignit ses proches qui attendaient sagement leur tour pour le congratuler.

Temari fut la première.

Malgré le trophée, une médaille et un chèque, elle se jeta sans délicatesse à son cou pour l'embrasser chastement devant ses parents. Ceux-ci, ignorants la nouvelle relation sentimentale de leur rejeton, eurent la bouche bée, l'Akimichi regarda le joli couple avec l'air d'un entremetteur comblé. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, ils se sourirent, pleinement heureux et elle le laissa à la merci d'une étreinte maternelle.

******

Arrivés à la gare, Chôji et Temari étaient montés dans la voiture des Nara qui les avaient naturellement déposés chez eux. L'Akimichi fut le premier, habitant dans le quartier d'affaire et les deux adolescents demeurèrent silencieux tout en échangeant des regards amoureux jusqu'à ce que Shikaku n'arrête sa voiture devant le portail des Sabaku no.

- Mademoiselle est arrivée à bon port ! lança-t-il, guilleret.  
- Merci beaucoup, Shikaku-san, remercia Temari, en détachant sa ceinture. Bonne soirée !  
- Je vais la raccompagner, je reviens !

Shikamaru imita la blonde et sortit de la voiture pendant que son père coupait le moteur, devinant que la conversation allait être un peu longue. Couvés du regard maternel de Yoshino toute émue de voir son bébé tenir la main d'une belle demoiselle, les deux amoureux franchirent le portail de la maison familiale.

- Merci, Temari, glissa Shikamaru, en s'immobilisant.

Il la remerciait parce qu'en réalité, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'il avait gagné. Certes, il était talentueux mais son amour l'avait rendu meilleur et ça, les jurés l'avaient bien ressenti. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait maintenant. Dans deux mois, il partirait pour Paris afin de tenter sa chance et il avait bien l'intention d'entrer dans une école européenne pour s'améliorer encore. Sauf que maintenant, il y avait Temari et il ne pensait pas partir à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir le bonheur qu'il avait d'être auprès d'elle.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas gagner, confia-t-il, tristement.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu aller à Paris !  
- Justement.

Il n'avait pas prévu une chose – de toute façon, Temari était imprévisible – c'était qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela et arborant un petit sourire malicieux, elle se rapprocha de lui, attisant sa curiosité.

- Tu iras à Paris, tu botteras les fesses de tous ces prétentieux qui se croient les plus forts ; tu te trouveras une super école et tu me reviendras encore plus épatant, décréta-t-elle, fièrement.

Elle l'aimait et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle le pousserait à devenir meilleur, à se battre férocement et à faire le mieux de son mieux. C'est parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas peur qu'il aille s'exiler à des kilomètres pour se perfectionner.

Il devait exceller.

Shikamaru ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que l'infaillible Temari le pousse à accomplir ses rêves. Participer à la compétition signifiait gagner son ticket d'entrée dans une grande école de pâtisserie et cela signifiait également ne pas revenir au Japon pour un moment. Seul un vrai amour pouvait permettre à l'âme sœur de s'envoler pour réaliser ses rêves, c'était bien grâce à son amour qu'une mère laissait son enfant prendre son envol.

- Je te rendrai fière, assura-t-il, en la serrant contre lui.  
- J'espère bien. Nous avons deux mois pour te préparer à la victoire.  
- Oui, Chef.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser brièvement et quand il se détacha d'elle, elle afficha une moue faussement ennuyée.

- Ce baiser mérite un cinq, Monsieur Nara, il faut progresser, taquina Temari.  
- Je compte bien m'entraîner très souvent.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et retrouvèrent la bouche de l'autre pour un dernier baiser jusqu'au lendemain.

Maintenant, ils ne se quitteraient plus, unis comme l'étaient une charlotte et ses fraises.

* * *

_Voilààà, je vous fais de gros baisers sucrés et saupoudrés de sucre glace !_


End file.
